Be My Escape
by Sophie733
Summary: All Mundane. Clary Morgenstern lives under the reign of her father who is also a crime boss. When a threat is made against the organization, Valentine moves Jace to be Clary's personal security. Jace, while cocky and annoying, is the only one Clary doesn't have to hold back the truth about the "family business" when she talks. M for violence and crime, some language
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Need a Babysitter

**Chapter 1: I Don't Need a Babysitter**

I was five years old the first time I saw Jace, the golden boy with the sad eyes. He stood there while my father decided his fate. I had seen him from time to time after that when Mr. Wayland would report in. Mr. Wayland wasn't what I would call a warm person and not someone I would pick to raise a child who had just lost both of his parents. However, I wouldn't leave a child in the care of my father either, but that didn't change the fact that he had always been in charge of my brother and me.

It's been some thirteen since the first time I saw Jace standing in our living room and there he was standing yet again as I walk in. My eyes flit over Jace and land on my father who beckons me forward.

"Clarissa," my father's cold voice comes, "this is Jace Wayland, he will be in charge of your personal security." I roll my eyes.

"I do not need a _babysitter,_" I say harshly. I see Jace tense out of the corner of my eye.

"It was not a request," my father replies, his voice is low and dangerous.

"Whatever," I say, unable to let myself fully conceed, no matter how much that is the smarter option. I turn from both men, set on leaving them when cold, hard fingers wrap around my wrist. I don't need to look to know who it is, the tightness already uncomfortable. I look into those flat blue eyes.

"You will show me respect." The fingers dig into my wrist. I bite my tongue, now was really not the time to say anything. The corners of his mouth pull up, "You're dismissed," he says. "You may wait in your room while I finish with Mr. Wayland. He will collect you when I'm done." My father releases me wrist and I walk to my room.

Once the door is safely locked with me inside, I slump down to the floor. The anger swirls inside me dangerously. I slip into my chair at my desk and turn my notebook to a fresh page. I begin to sketch, pouring everything into the page and trusting it more than I would ever trust a human.

A solid knock on the door startles me.

"Miss Morgenstern?" Jace calls as he knocks again. I roll my eyes but walk to the door anyways. I open it with a bored expression already in place.

"What?" I sigh. His jaw tightens for a second before he inhales.

"You had plans?" he says evenly.

"Of course, let me grab my purse," I turn back to my room and closed the door in his face. I neatly put my picture away before throwing on some sandals and grabbing my purse. When I open, Jace hasn't moved. I can see the fire dancing in his gold eyes.

"Let's go," I say happily and I can see his muscles straining under the suit as he turns to head to the car. Just because my father wants me to have a babysitter doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for the poor bastard.

"Miss Morgenstern," Jace holds the door as I step out of the back of the sleek black sedan. I don't look back at him as I head into the coffee shop. Maia already has a table so I take a seat across from her. Jace's eyes sweep the whole cafe before he pulls seat out from the table and sets it off to the side of me. I guess I should be glad he isn't going to be standing there the whole time, drawing even more attention.

"Who's the hottie in the suit?" Maia comments to me loudly. I can see Jace smirk out of the corner of my eye, but I pay him no mind.

"My _father_ received a bit of a threat or something so he insisted on a _babysitter_," I say.

"Who knew the consulting business could be so exciting," she winks.

I roll my eyes, "Just ignore him. How is Jordan doing?" Maia lights up just like I knew she would.

"He is a-maz-ing!" she squeals. "I can never thank you enough for hooking us up. He is perfect in every way." She sighs with contemptment and I hold my smile in place. I'm happy for her, really. It's just…

"Have you talked to Simon recently?" Maia asks. The whole cafe goes quiet for me and I'm struggling to breathe. I can feel Jace's eyes on me, but my voice doesn't shake when I answer.

"No, not really. How is he?"

"He's okay, I mean it's hard of course, but he's getting through it. I'm surprised you haven't talked."

"It's just been hard keeping in touch with the distance, you know and I don't even know what I would say if I was to talk to him," I lie easily, well, half lie. Maia nods sympathetically. She reaches over and places a hand on mine.

"I know," she says. "But I'm sure he would love to hear from you. Just call him, kay?" I smile up at her, so glad she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"I'll try," I promise with no intention of following through. "So how's the band?" I change the subject and just like that she's talking animatedly again. I let her ramble on with this safe topic until both of our cups are long empty. I hug her tightly when we stand up, making more empty promises to do this again soon. I slump in the back of the car as Jace pulls away from the curb. I'm much too exhausted for just having a large cup of coffee. But I know if has nothing to do with the coffee but rather the lies.

Jace escorts me to my room, but I just ignore him. I don't have the energy to try and annoy him further. He's opening the door for me when his phone goes off.

"Yes," he answers, then after a pause, "I understand." He clicks the phone shut and then follows me in. His eyes sweep the whole room before he heads into the adjoined bathroom. After a second he comes out, scanning the room again. I prop my hands on my hips.

"What's that all about?" He doesn't answer but goes to my door, shutting and locking it. He locks the window as well before turning to face me.

"There has been a breach of security on the perimeter, we are to stay here until further notice."

"Here? Together?" He nods, a small smirk pulling at his mouth. "No." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Calm it, Red. It shouldn't take that long." I turn and glare at him. His jaw tightens, "What's your problem, princess?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Princess?" I spat. He smirks down at me.

"You know, daughter of the king." My lip pulls up over my teeth in disgust. I growl and turn away from him.

"So…" he starts again, "_Princess_, you going to tell me what's wrong?" I spin around to face him, everything taking on a slightly red tint.

"You," I yell in his face, prodding his stone chest with my index finger. "I do not need some stack of muscle following me around everywhere. Nor do I want to be locked in my room with said muscle. So YOU are my problem." He smiled down at me and cursed my lack of height yet again.

"I didn't know I got you so hot and bothered." I turned from him and headed for the door. I was not dealing with this today. I felt his hand wrap around my arm. I stopped and eyed his hand.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." His hand was quickly removed, but he stepped in front of me blocking the door.

"I haven't got the all clear yet," he said.

"I don't care."

"Well until I do, you will be staying here," he smirked.

"Try and stop me," I challenged and tried to step around him. He moved quickly to continue to block my path. He raised an eyebrow at another failed attempt. I turned from him. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Need any help, princess?" I hear him chuckle but I slam the door to the bathroom and lock it without a word. God, couldn't my father of chosen someone a little less annoying.

I step into the hot water, instantly relaxing. I definitely need a break.

When I enter the room again, wrapped in a very fluffy bathrobe, Jace was lounging on the couch.

"Still here," I say.

"Would hate to disappear on you," he answers lazily.

"Oh, that would be a shame," I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you just admit it princess? You want me." He winks. I pause for a beat before offering up my own smile.

"It's true," I start, struggling to keep a straight face, "I do want you. I want you out of my room." Jace places his hand over his heart.

"Oh, you wound me princess."

"I will actually wound you if you keep calling me princess." He opened his mouth the reply, but his phone cut him off.

"Yes," he replied, opening his phone, but not taking his eyes off me. "I understand," he said after a pause, then ended the call before placing the phone in his pocket. He smirked at me. "That was the all clear."

"Thank god, now you can leave," I reply harshly.

"It would seem," he says, but he hasn't risen from the couch. I start to squirm under his scrutiny, aware that to spite the massive coverage, I am only wearing a bathrobe. The heat is creeping up my neck, bring with it a blush to my skin, and then he smirks. He stands and slowly takes measured steps towards me. My eyes narrow more and more as he approaches.

"I could go. Is that what you want?" he whispers, standing inches from me. "Princess?" And with that single word, the spell is broken. I use both hands and my full weight to push against him, but he only stumbles back a half step.

"Get out," I snap. I hear him chuckle as he heads for the door, a deep sounds that glides over my skin. But anger wins as the predominate emotion and I glare as he turns and does a little bow before exiting. I grab a pillow off the bed and send it spiraling towards the closed door. I can feel my temper boiling just beneath the skin. At 18 years old, I know just where my hot headedness leads and it's a dangerous place with my father home. I lock the door, the bolt clicking loudly to my overly alert ears. Then I throw myself onto my bed and grab a book. I'm half way through City of Bones and I can't quite convince myself not to wish there was someone to take down my demons. They just hurt more every day and there is no salvation in the sunlight. I sigh and try to bury myself further in the book. _Don't think, just read,_ I command myself. And I do just that.


	2. Chapter 2: All the Things I Can't Say

**AN: Wow, I didn't actually expect a response, but I am very grateful for all the feed back and fallows/favorites. This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next one will be longer I promise. I hope to update at least once a week, but we'll see. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: All the Things I Can't Say**

I'm sitting in art class Monday morning. It's the only class in my second semester that I look forward to. The rest of my current curriculum goes towards the accounting degree that my father is forcing me into. But this class is mine. I get one each semester and I will always choose art. For one hour, every day, I don't feel like I'm suffocating.

Of course now Jace sits in the corner and the room feels smaller, but it's still mine. No one will take this from me.

Professor Galloway walks in, flannel shirt and faded jeans, his Monday usual.

"We'll be starting a new project," he says for the front of the class. I sit up a little in my seat. "We'll be combining two unlikely images, one being a human and the other being something else. We'll start by researching for examples. Then we will blend them into one picture, make them into one. Let your artist out to play here and make something unique, something that expresses an emotion, means something. Let's get started." Some students pulled out laptops to start looking for images. Others grabbed the magazines that were stacked around the classroom. I stared at the blank page before me, willing it to inspire me.

I glance back at Jace in the corner. He's watching me like he's trying to see through me. When his eyes meet mine, he smirks and I look back at my page, shaking my head. But looking at the page again, it does inspire me and I let it take me far from here.

Somewhere where I don't live under the reign of my father. Somewhere where I don't need private security to watch my every move because someone want to knock my father off his throne. Somewhere where I can talk to my best friend and there aren't consequences. Somewhere where I can be honest with the people around me. Somewhere where I can just be me, nothing more and nothing less. Somewhere where I could be happy and free. Somewhere that doesn't exist.

People start standing up around me and gathering their things. I am brought back to the present and I join the throng of people packing away their supplies. Jace waits by the door.

"Princess," he says as I pass him, then he falls into step behind me when I continue on. I know his eyes are sweeping the area constantly, assessing possible threats, taking in every detail. My back is warm with the heat spilling off of him. I can feel that he's just a beat behind me and I try to ignore it. I hate being so aware of him, his warmth is both comforting and stifling. _God, I need some time to away from him,_ I think, but I just continue to my next class.

Professor Starweather is droning on about expected revenue versus actual revenue and the issue that cause the gap between theory and reality. The lecture hall being bigger with stadium seating allows Jace to be sitting right next to me. His head is floating up and down like a buoy in the water, raising with each wave only to fall slowly back down, not that I blame him. Starkweather's monotone voice doesn't help the already boring subject matter. My pen doodles along the edge of my blank notes and is my life line to consciousness.

When people stand to leave, I'm surprised yet again, however for a completely different reason. I glance at Jace and consider leaving him here. My father would blow his lid if I did though. I'm still calculating the pro-cons when he sits up suddenly. I guess the other students movement took the choice out of my hands. He looks up at me sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile back. I step past him and he follows yet again.

"You want anything?" I ask once we were standing in line at the food court. He looks torn so I lift my wallet and add, "Daddy's paying." He chuckles.

"Sure, Princess." I roll my eyes at the nickname he won't leave be, but he just smirks in response. I pay for the food, but he grabs the tray of food before I could reach for it. A single eyebrow raises and he looks amused at how something so simple throws me. I lead him to a empty table, my fingers itch to draw and feel even emptier without the familiar weight of the tray. I sit and Jace settles across from me. His eyes sweep the area then settle on me. I blush slightly, but start eating before it becomes obvious. He simply raises an eyebrow before starting eating too.

I feels weird sitting across from Jace. He's been at my side for the majority of the last three days, but being across from him is new.

"I have one more class today," I say, simply to fill the silence.

"I know," he replies and takes another bite. I nod and look down at my salad, spearing a piece of chicken. "That last class was boring," he says. I snort.

"That pretty much describes my whole degree," I admit.

"Then why are you majoring in it?"

"Like I have a choice." The words sound harsh even to my ears, but he simply nods. I don't have to explain and for once I'm relieved that I'm talking to Jace, someone who knows. The silence isn't awkward as we finish our food. And for the first time in a long time, it isn't filled with all the things I can't say.


	3. Chapter 3: Check Your Bodyguard at Door

**AN: I guess the muses are speaking because here's another chapter for you and it is longer. ;) Warning: this chapter earns it M rating for violence. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything you recognize from published works.**

**Chapter 3: Check Your Bodyguard at the Door**

I collapse onto my bed after my last class finishes on Friday. The week has been long and it wasn't just the boring classes. My constant shadow has my skin itching for some alone time. To spite how nice it's been to have one person who I don't have to lie with, Jace wasn't really an easy person to be around. In some ways he makes me miss Simon even more, whose company always put me at ease. But I push that thought away quickly, what's done is done. But between the stupid nickname and his cockines, I was at my wits end with Jace Wayland.

I decide on nap before I get ready for tonight. Maia was dragging me out to some club tonight and I would need the energy. _I wish I could check Jace at the door with my coat_, I thought viciously before dozing off.

"Princess." Jace opens the door for me to slide out of the sedan. I step out in a flowy and sleeveless emerald green shirt that ends just after my hips. Black leggings are tucked into the short boots with four inch stiletto heels, which I'm regretting letting Maia talk me into about now. My red hair is pulled into a messy bun with a few strands falling out. I feel pretty good about myself until I take my first step. I teeter on the heels and I know I have no chance of regain my balance as I lurch forward. But instead of falling, a warm and calloused hand grabs my forearm, righting me. I look into those golden eyes and I can swear I can see concern. Then his classic smirk slides into place.

"I can understand you wanting to appear taller than a midget, but can you even walk in those death traps, Princess?" My "thank you" turns to a scowl and I step forward, taking my arm out of his reach. I don't look back as I continue to put one foot in front of the other with enough balance not to fall on my face, but not enough to look graceful. Jace chuckles, then takes his place right behind me.

I stumble straight into Maia's arms, who hugs me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here and you look amazing," she says. Her excitement is infectious and I find myself smiling back.

"I can't believe you made me wear these," I mock scold, pointing at the boots.

"But you look great!" She looks over my shoulder and smiles. "I see you brought your hottie in a suit." She raises her eyebrows at me and winks. I roll my eyes.

"Anyways," she sighs, "Jordan is already in there and our name is on the list, so let's go." She doesn't wait for a reply, just starts dragging me to the front door where a large man with a clipboard waits. The bouncer stands firmly in the doorway.

"Maia," she says once we're in front of him. He glances at his list, nods and steps aside. A long line wraps in the other direction, but I don't have much time to think of it as Maia is already pulling inside.

"I'm with them," I hear Jace say. I turn to see the bouncer blocking his way. The bouncer and Jace look at me expectantly. I smirk and I know this is a bad idea, but I turn to the bouncer and say,

"I don't know him," with as straight of a face as I can manage. Jace's jaw tightens and his eyes are locked on me. I lose the smirk at the fire in his eyes. I'm about to change my mind, but Maia is pulling me towards the dance floor. The throng of people cut off my view of Jace. Guilt bubbles in my stomach. Maia is already dancing with Jordan, her eyes sparkling and a wide grin. I can't help but smile at the sight. I start to dance too and quickly put Jace out of my mind.

Sebastian, a kid I knew from a few of my classes, is dancing behind me, his hands on my hips. I keep a little room between us for my own comfort, but his hands are holding me steady. I regret these heels more every second and continue to curse Maia in my head. I don't know how long we dance like this when I see gold hair peeking over the crowd. I know it's Jace, just as I know the way his head is swivelling around that he is looking for me. My eyes go wide. I'm not quite ready for this reunion or the temper I know hasn't cooled yet. I glance around and see a staircase leading to the other dance floor. I take a few unsteady steps that way, when I feel a hand wraps around my waist and pull me back into a hard body.

"Where do you think you're going?" a deep voice whispers in my ear. I look up and smile at the relief that it's only Sebastian.

"I need to get some air," I reply.

"You want some company," he smiles. I look over and Jace is still searching. My red hair may be a beacon, but my height means I'm shorter than most people and thus hidden.

"Sure," I say quickly then start leading towards the stairs, Sebastian right on my heels. After the first flight of stairs, the stairs twist drastically to go up another flight before reaching the second floor. Before I can turn and attempt to manage to go up the second flight, Sebastian pulls me into an alcove that leads to the emergency exit. I only have a second to realize my back is to the wall when his lips crash down on me. He body presses me into the wall, trapping me there. One hand is at my neck, tilting my head up to meet his lips, the other is on my waist. I relax into him. Sebastian is extremely good looking and I haven't been kissed in some time.

My lips move against his persistent ones and I am getting lost in the moment, when his hand on my waist slides down. I stiffen and my lips freeze, but he doesn't seem to take notice. My hand finds his wrist and I try to yank his hand up, but he's much stronger than I am and I make no progress.

"Sebastian," I mumble against his lips, no longer kissing him back. His mouth is removed from mine and is kissing my neck. I try to push him away, but I would have better luck pushing a boulder three times my size. "Sebastian, slow down," I command, but he doesn't slow down. His hands are sweep over my whole body. I squim under his touch. "Sebastian, stop." He pulls his face away from me neck.

"Shut up," he says before bring his lips back to mine and biting my lower lip. Ice is dumped into my whole system. I can't feel my hands or my feet. I struggle against him, panicking more with each second. I swing my right foot, but it only connects with air, throwing my balance out of whack. My left ankle rolls and pain shoots up my leg. I cry out against his lips and start falling to the side. Sebastian grabs my shoulders and forces me back against the wall. I cry out again as weight is placed on my bad ankle.

"Shut up," he snaps again.

"No, please," I whimper. His weight suddenly disappears and I slump to the floor. There is a solid crunch. I glance up to see Jace pull back his fist again, the other hand holding the collar of Sebastians shirt.

"I believe," Jace says, landing another blow to his face, "that the lady," punch, "said," punch, "NO." He finishes with a punch to the gut. Sebastian sinks to the floor once released, though barely conscious and bleeding quite a lot from what I assume is a broken nose. Jace turns to me, his golden eyes still on fire. My shoulders slump and my eyes fall to the floor.

"Come here," Jace says softly and extends a hand to me. I take it and put my feet beneath me. The second my weight is on my left foot, I cry out and fall back to the floor.

"Stupid shoes," I whisper as Jace crutches down towards me. He's kneeling in front of me, inches from me face and all I can see is the array of different colors of gold flecks in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I take a breath, not realizing I was holding it.

"It's just my ankle, sprained I think." Jace takes my injured limb carefully in his hands and inspects it.

"Yes, I think you're right. It should be fine if you stay off it for a bit," he says, still looking at the ankle. Then he looks at my face and smirks. "Told you those things were death traps." I am too exhausted to even be mad at his comment, so I just smile in return. Before I can think, Jace places an arm under my knees and another around my back, hoisting me up into his arms and against his chest. I am stiff in arms, confusion winning out as the dominant emotion. Jace chuckles.

"Come on, Princess, let's get you home." He smirks down at me and I smile, relaxing.


	4. Chapter 4: Paid to Protect You

**AN: This chapter is going to again earn it's M rating. The next chapters after this will get a bit lighter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything else you may recognize from published works.**

**Chapter 4: Paid to Protect You**

Sitting in the back of the sedan, I can see Jace's eyes flicking to me frequently in the rear view mirror. My hands are twisted together in my lap.

"Thank you," I say, but it comes out as a whisper. The humiliation of the incident has hit me like a ton of bricks now that we are driving home. His eyes flick to me again.

"What was that?" I take a deep breath.

"Thank you, for you know, _saving_ me back there or whatever." I look down at my fidgeting finger. He's silent for so long I look up. His eyes are on the road.

"It's what I'm here for. I am supposed to protect you." His voice is measured, controlled. I nod. _I know, _I think. "You shouldn't have left me at the door," he says. A wave of nausea passes through me at the thought of him not finding me. I knew it had been stupid to leave him, but I never thought…

"I know," I breathe, barely audible to even my ears. Jace's eyes catch mine in the rear view mirror and he nods once before looking to the road. Guilt washes over me in the silence, but I hold my peace.

When we turn onto the street where I live, a new emotion enters my body with a single thought. Fear.

"Don't tell my father," I quickly force out. His eyes are immediately on me in the mirror.

"What?"

"Don't tell him, my father, about what..._happened_ at the club. Please."

"Why?" I look down at my lap. I can feel his eyes on me. I swallow and look up into those golden orbs.

"Please. Please, don't tell him. Just trust me on that. It would be..._better_ if he didn't know." I can't hold his gaze anymore.

"Alright," he says, he voice gentle once more. "But he knows about the little bouncer problem I had."

"What?" My eyes snap to his in the mirror, my breath coming fast.

"I had to call him to get past the bouncer," Jace defends. I'm nodding with my eyes wide. I look out the window and realize we're stopped at the house. I'm nodding again, trying to regulate my breathing and go to my calm place.

"Well," I start, "best go face the music." I open my door and step out, Jace is soon at my side, trying to pick me up. "No," I shake my head, "I can walk and it'd be best that I did." My hand is rested on the doorknob when I turn to look at him. "You might not want to see this," I warn. His eyebrows pull down low and a question is on his lips, but I plunge the door open leaving no time for a reply.

I walk towards the stairs, limping slightly with each step. I'm half way past the parlor room when I hear him.

"Clarissa," Father calls. I freeze. I want to run, but instead I slowly turn to face him. "Come here." His voice is cold and distant, yet I know him well enough to detect the rage hidden just below the surface. I walk towards where he sits, half covered in shadows. I try to hide my limp and stand completely on my right foot when I'm in front of him.

"I heard there was some trouble at the club." His words make me shiver inside, but I try to show nothing.

"Yes," I answer.

"That you denied Mr. Wayland entry with you," he continues. Actually the bouncer denied him entry, but I don't think now is the time to bring up that point. "Why?" He's standing in front of me now. My hands start to shake, I can't stop them.

"I," I start, stumbling through my words, "I...just...I wanted to have...umm...I-"

"You stupid girl," he roars and the back of his hand comes down hard on the side of my mouth. My weight sways to my left foot and fall into a heap at his feet with a small cry of pain. From the corner of my eye, I see Jace take an automatic step forward from the entryway. A look of confusion taints his face as he glances to my father, unsure of what he can do. I shake my head minimally at Jace and hope he understands.

"Stand up," Father says. I struggle to stand, but fall again when I place any weight on my left foot. "What is wrong?" He voice offers no comfort.

"I hurt my ankle," I reply softly. He kneels in front of me and I try not to flinch.

"Let me see it." To spite every survival instinct in my body, I extend my left foot. He takes off the shoe and throws it into my lap. Then his fingers curl around my ankle, digging in painfully to the sprain. I yelp.

"Clarissa," he says, he grip becoming more painful, "this protection isn't about you, but about protecting my organization. Do you understand?" I nod through the cloud of pain. "This will not happen again." I nod again, squeaking slightly though trying to stay silent. His hand is removed and he stands.

"Take her to her room," my father commands to Jace. Jace quickly steps forward and picks me up, pulling me to his chest again.

Jace is somehow able to maneuver us both into the room and shut and lock the door without setting me down. Once he does place me on my bed, he starts pacing. Back and forth, back and forth he goes, muttering to himself. Then he pounds his open hand into the wall. I jump at the sudden sound.

"What's your problem?" I shout at him, standing up, but keeping my weight on my right.

"What's my problem?" he repeats, then louder, "What's my problem?" He's pacing again, pacing towards me and then turns sharply away and back again. "My problem," he mutters.

"Jace," I shout. He turns and looks generally started to see me standing there. "What is going on?" I speak slowly.

"Clary," he starts exasperated. I am slightly aware that is the first time he ever used my name. "I am supposed to protect you. I am _paid_ to protect you." He is speaking clearly and slowly like trying to explain a very simple concept, but I still don't understand what he is trying to say. "And then," his voice is raising again, "I had to stand there as _my boss_, the one who _pays for your protection_, HITS YOU." He yells. I can see the frustration etched in every strained muscle though his whole body. I want to comfort him, to take this away. But the other part is angry at him for being frustrated.

"What do you want?" I shout back at him. He looks taken back. "That's the way it is."

"Clary…" His voice speaks of disappointment, I don't know if it's in me or the world, but the message is as clear as day-it shouldn't be this way.

"I didn't say that made it right," I snap pulling myself up to my full height. Though it may not be impressive, I refuse to be pitied. And there he is again, the golden boy with the sad eyes. The one I had seen so long ago, resigned to his fate, but sad none the less. His hand comes up to my face, his thumb touch the corner of my mouth and wipes away a drop of blood.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he says softly. I laugh without humor.

"No one can," I reply coldly. _Simon,_ I think and the thought hurts, but I push it away. When I look back at Jace's eyes, staring into my own, they look like melted gold. His hand was still on my face. He leaned down slowly, but my head still couldn't process what would happen next. His lips meet mine, hesitant and soft. I kiss him back, deepening it. I can taste his regret, his protective nature, and his strenght. He holds me close, but all too soon he steps away. His breath is just as labored as mine.

"Sweet dreams, princess," he says softly, then turns and walks out the door before my mind can catch up.


	5. Chapter 5: It Just Feels Real

**AN: So I like my female leads strong and relationships well developed. That said, I ship Clace and that is the pairing of this story. Keep that in mind when you read. Also, I am blown away by the response to this story. It may not be as much as some other writers/stories, but it has meant a lot to me so thank you.**

**Chapter 5: It Just Feels Real**

I open my eyes slowly, snuggled in the downy comforter. I stretch, the stiffness in my ankle bring to mind the event of last night. An angry father, a crazy club, Sebastian… I push that thought away, and bury it as much as I can. I instead settle on thinking about Jace. My fingers involuntarily touch my lips and I find myself smiling. I feel almost giddy. I chuckle to myself and just continue laying there. The morning light spills through the curtain and it feel brighter and warmer than ever before.

A knock at the door has me stepping out of bed. I wrap a robe around me and unlock the door. My smile grows ten fold when I see Jace standing there.

"May I come in?" he asks. His voice wavers a bit, but I nod, still smiling brightly. I close the door behind him then follow him to stand in the center of the room, just where we were standing last night. I wonder if he's thinking about it too.

"Clary," he says, his voice soft and gentle and...hesitant? I look at him to see him looking at me. He raises his hand to my face and I lean into it.

"Clary, we need to," he starts. Then he removes his hand and takes a step back. I could have sworn a cloud passed over the sun in that moment, casting the room into a dark shadow. "Clary, we can't..." he starts again. I don't need to hear another word. I can't. The breath is gone from my lungs and the world feel off kilter. I can hear my father's voice echoing in my head: you stupid girl. And I was stupid. How could I think that any of it meant anything?

"No," I hear my voice say and am surprised it is steady. "I understand," I add as I turn away from him. Jace reaches for me, but stops before he actually touches.

"You're father is my boss," he says, "I just don't think it's a good idea for us to…" His voice fades.

"I understand," I repeat, my voice reflecting the icy cold I'm feeling in my chest. I turn back to him, an empty smile in place. "I have plans with Maia at 11:00. I expect you to have the car ready at 10:30 sharp." Jace hesitates, staring at me oddly. Then he smirks and bows.

"Yes Princess."

I am calling Jace every dirty name in the book and some new ones I make up on the spot once I'm alone in my room again. I want to spend the day in my room alone, but I promised Maia and I could really use someone to talk to. So instead of slipping back into bed, I get ready.

Jace opens the door for me and I get out to see Maia walking up the sidewalk. I sigh at the site. When we walk into the small cafe, I turn to Jace.

"Jace, be a sweetheart and go get us a table, will you?" I say. He raises an eyebrow, but go finds a table that keeps me in line of site. I turn my back on him and stand in line with Maia.

"Maia, I don't know what to do?" I say, my voice more gravelly than it was before. She turns to me with concerned eyes. "I'm so sick of it. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of my father and having him control me. I'm sick of the whole situation and I am sick of Jace Wayland." Maia pulls me into her arms and I melt there for a second. She pulls back and looks at me.

"What happened?"

"He kissed me," I say before I can stop myself. "Jace kissed me last night and...and I wanted him to. But then...well...it doesn't matter. He doesn't want…" Maia pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I hug her back just as tightly, glad to have a few moments just us.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I just want to...break things." I laugh, but it's true. They say redheads are hotheaded and it's true.

"I just so sick of it and I'm sick of playing by everyone else's rules," I say.

"Then don't," Maia replies simply.

"That sounds easy." We're at the front of the line so we quickly order then step to the side to wait for our drinks. Jace is still eyeing us from the table.

"If you want to let loose, have a little fun, make Jace jealous, then why not?" I roll my eyes.

"I'm not that girl and you know that. And if Jace doesn't want me then…" I take a breath, "then that's fine. I'm not going to go around flirting with everything to get his attention. I've seen that movie already."

"I have too," she pipes up. "And if I remember right, she gets the guy."

"I don't want the guy," I spit out. Maia rolls her eyes.

"Sure you don't."

"Well I don't want to want the guy." My shoulders slump and she wraps her arms around me.

"You need to get out," she says. "Between that stupid major, that house, your dad and Jace, it is suffocating you."

"I know, but what do I do?" I sound hopeless. I thought I had accepted my fate. I thought I understood my place in this world, living under the tyranny of my father and then my brother, and I had come to terms with it. No, I would never be like my father. I would never be completely compliant. And in this moment I realize I never had accepted it. I was angry for everything that happened and everything my damned father has put me through. I was raging against him in small ways: an art class each semester, a roll of the eyes, all the small disobediences. I disrespect him, in spite of the consequences, because it is not in me to bow to him. The clarity doesn't leave me any less confused on my next step though.

"You're tired of play by everyone else's rules," Maia says and I nod. "Then play by your own. I have watched you become less and less like you everyday since Simon left. Even before that, every time you and your dad had a big fight you would sink into your shell for a few days. I am tired of watching this." Her eyes burn with passion. "I don't know what you need to do and I don't really understand what happens in your family. But Clary, stop letting it all make you into someone you're not. You say your not the girl to go flirting around. That's true, but I also know you are the girl who is stronger than all of this." I am utterly speechless. What am I even supposed to say to that? So I don't say anything, I just hug her.

Our drinks arrive so we drag them over to the table where Jace is waiting not so patiently. Maia glares at Jace when we sit down, but he doesn't notice since he's watching me careful.

"Everything okay?" Jace asks softly.

"Great," I reply and for once it doesn't feel like a complete lie. I turn back to Maia who is smiling at me.

"My bitch is back," Maia says with a grin and raises her her cup in a toast. I clink our cardboard cups and smile back. Maybe everything will be okay. We slide into easy conversation about Jordan and the band, but it doesn't feel like I'm dodging all the topics I can't talk about. It just feels….real, like it did with Simon. And with a start, I realize it didn't hurt to think about him that time. Yes, everything is going to be okay. I don't know how yet, but I'll get there.


	6. Chapter 6: Kingpin's Princess

**AN:So this chapter and the next couple will focus a lot on Clary and finding herself as well as reveling her past. We will be getting back to Clace in a bit. By the way, when leaving review, you get an automated message saying the writer appreciates it, well on my behalf, please imagine it say instead: "The writer is so grateful you took time to tell her anything at all and she will love you forever because of it. That is all." Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am unsure if Kingpin is a generic term or refers specifically to a character in Spiderman (which I also don't own). Either way, I pretty much do not claim to own anything you recognize from published works.**

**Chapter 6: Kingpin's Princess**

There's a bounce in my step as I walk to art Monday morning. Jace walking behind me doesn't even carry the sting it did two days ago. I spent the majority of yesterday figuring out what living by my rules means. And it's terrifying...and liberating.

"We will be finishing up our project today," Professor Galloway says. "They are due tomorrow and then we will be moving on." I take out my work in progress and smile, falling easily into my art.

Packing up my things at the end of class, I know I'm ready for phase one. Jace falls into step behind me. It takes exactly three different turns for Jace to stop me. I almost laugh at the look of confusion on his face.

"Where are you going? You class is that way," he says. I smile widely at him.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," I answer before turning and continuing on my predetermined path. My sneakers squeak on the floor. The sounds is as familiar as the black band tee I wear that Simon gave me a couple years ago. My hair is pulled into a messy bun and held there by a paint brush. I can't help but smile. This is me, the real me, nothing more and nothing less.

I stop in front of the glass doors. I take a deep breath and the air tastes sweeter.

"Administration?" Jace says behind me. I don't answer, just swing the door open and stride inside. I turn left from the front desk and find the office with Mayris Lightwood written on the door. The door is cracked open, but I knock.

"Come in," a woman's voice says. I go in and let Jace enter too before closing the door. The woman's eyes glance at Jace once, then her full attention is one me.

"What can I do for you, Miss Morgenstern?" Mayris asks.

"Clary, please," I say. "I want to change my major." She taps a few keyboards.

"You are currently in the Accounting program?"

"Yes, I want to change to Art, specifically Visual Arts."

"That's quite the change," she comments. I nod with a grin I can't contain. "You're sure?"

"Definitely." Jace coughs behind me. I look up to where he is standing in the corner. He's looking down at me with his forehead creased and his eyebrows high. He shakes his head ever so slightly. I just smirk at him then turn back to Mayris.

"Today is the first day of forever," I say. "Yes, I'm sure." She returns my smile.

"Alright then." She presses a few keys then picks up a couple papers from the printer. "Here are the requirements for your new major. Good luck Miss...Clary." I shake her hand and take the papers. I dance out of the office on cloud nine. We have left building when a strong hand grabs my elbow and pulls me back down to Earth.

"What was that about?" Jace asks. Even his obviously worried tone can't wipe the smile off my face.

"Me living by my own rules," I say. Jace rolls his eyes.

"Is that some bull that Maia fed you because we both know this world doesn't work that way." He's condescending which just makes me more smug. I lean in close to his face.

"Watch me." I start skipping towards the rest of forever. Jace shakes his head and follows.

The car stops outside my house. I look up at it. I alway knew we had a large house. Simon used to call it a mansion. It always felt small though. My hand is on the door handle of the car when Jace finally speaks.

"Wait." I obliged and take my hand off the door and look to where he is turned in the driver seat to look at me. "Clary, are you sure about this? I...I can't protect you in there." I know that the words probably hurt him, but my temper flares. What right does he have to be so concerned? He's the one who walked away.

"I don't need you to," I snap and step out of the car, slamming the door shut. Perhaps a little fire in my veins will be good for the conversation that comes next.

I find my father sitting in the parlor with a drink in one hand and some papers in the other. He looks up as I walk in.

"Father," I start before he can get a word in, "I just wanted to let you know I changed my major to Visual Arts." He stares at me blankly for a second. I can see the rage climbing as my words sink in.

"You what?" he finally asks coldly.

"I changed my major. It's done."

"Then go back and un-change it." His voice is dangerous, but I don't take so much as a step back.

"No."

"What was that?" He stands now, his papers and drink abandoned on a table.

"I said no. I'm not changing my major back." My voice is calm, though it feels like every cell in my body is vibrating, whether with anticipation, excitement, or terror-I'm not sure.

"Do I need to remind you how this house works? I thought you had learned your lesson with Simon. Do I need to make another example to remind you to that you should listen to me?" My jaw tightens. "Perhaps that friend of yours, Maia is her name?" A sickening smile is plastered on his face.

"Why is it, _Father,_ that you always target others to teach me lessons? Why don't you just have me taken out back and beaten by your cronies?" He's not smiling anymore. "Oh, that's right, because I am your daughter and it would be unseemly to have that done to your own flesh and blood. Probably would make people think twice about getting into bed with you when you can't even keep your daughter in line." His face is twisted into a snarl and I know I'm hitting the nail on the head. I take a step towards him and am a little surprised when my voice takes on the same dangerous edge as his.

"No Father," I say. "I will not be changing my major and you will not be targeting my friend or raising a hand to me. You have taught me quite a lot about your organization in breeding me to help Jon run it. You target my friends or you start taking your anger out on me and I will bring your organization down. I will destroy it. And the only thing you will have left is a bounty on your head. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked at me for a while with absolutely no emotion.

"And what of the bodyguard? I'm guess you want that gone too?" he asks.

"I will leave that decision up to you." He nods.

"The bodyguard stays."

"Fine. We're done here then?" He nods. I turn my back and walk away, almost expecting him to hit the second I turned.

"Clarissa," he called when I was almost to the entry way. I stopped and turned slightly to look back at him. "You really are your father's daughter." He smiles and looks almost proud. I nod once then turn and head to my room.

I don't stop to close the door when I get to my room, but instead head straight into the bathroom. I bend over the toilet and empty the contents of my stomach, glad my hair is already tied back. I am still sitting on the bathroom floor when Jace walks in five minutes later.

"You did it," he says with a smirk. I nod tiredly. I get up off the floor and wash my hands and face in the sink before facing him again.

"Yeah, I did, but at what cost." His head cocks to the side as he looks at me with his eyebrows low.

"What do you mean?"

"My father's daughter," I shake my head. "I guess I really am the Princess to his Kingpin." Jace hunches over so he could look me in the eyes.

"Clary, you spoke to him the only way he understands. Don't make yourself out to be less because he is limited in what he will respond to." I nod. Perhaps he's right, but right now I just feel sick.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tragedy of Simon Lewis

**AN: Thank you for all the response. Focusing a bit on filling in the blanks here. Let me know if you have questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything your recognize from published works.**

**Chapter 7: The Tragedy of Simon Lewis**

I'm still reeling from the encounter with my Father, but Jace's presence is calming in a sense. In a way he's been there through all of the craziness that has been my life lately and knows more about me than my close friends.

"Clary," Jace's voice breaks through my thoughts. "What happened with Simon?" I feel frozen to the spot. Should I tell him? I walk quickly to the door of the bedroom and close and lock it. I walk back to find Jace standing in the room looking oftly confused. I sit down on the edge of the bed and motion for him to sit on the couch.

"It's a long story," I start, my eyes staring off in the distance. "I met Simon the first day of Kindergarten and we were instant friends in the way only children can be. He didn't come over to my house much because I really didn't want him to see my family, but I was over at his house all the time. I think my father was okay with it because it kept me out of his way. Simon's mom," smile, "she was amazing. A bit frazzled and all over the place, but she was kind and always welcomed me in with open arms.

"I remember the day my mom left. Father was furious and throwing things around and breaking everything. I was just hurt. I was only eight at the time and I couldn't believe that she had left me with him. I know now she probably didn't have a choice. I ran all the way to Simon's house and straight into his arms. He told me it would be alright. I knew he had no idea what he was talking about. I had never told him about what the "family business" was or how my father was. It was better off if he didn't know. Easier.

"We met Maia at the end of Middle School. She had just moved into the area and she gravitated towards us for some reason or another. And we were happy, all spending time at Simon's house. Maia and Simon would fight viciously on some video game and I would draw. It was so much fun and I really thought we could live like that forever. Foolish, right?"

I look up at Jace, his eyes are on me. He shakes his head a little, but I just look away.

"Anyways," I continue, "at Simon's house I could forget what my family did. But when I got into High School, my father deemed me old enough to start pulling me into the business. He wanted me 'home more' and to be _involved_ with it. I'm no angel, but I really didn't have the stomach for that kind of crime, it was all so violent, so..." I shook my head at the thought.

"Well Simon and Maia noticed that something had changed. I tried to compartmentalize, but sometime I just couldn't, it was all too much. Father wanted me to be like Jon, who is just as cold and heartless as he is. But I wasn't and I couldn't be.

"After a particularly rough night, I showed up at Simon's house. I was in bad shape. I kept washing my hands and complaining I couldn't get the blood off. I nearly rubbed my hands raw before he pulled me away from the sink. He had to physically hold me there for a few minutes and then I just broke down crying. I clung to him and cried for a long time. He kept asking what was wrong, but he couldn't understand what I was saying.

"Finally three words got through: they killed him. He asked who and where and when and started freaking out saying we need to call the cops. I gripped onto him and told him no, over and over again. I kept crying and he held me. About an hour or so later I calmed down, but it wasn't a good calm. I was completely numb. I couldn't think straight so when Simon asked what was going on, I told him. I told him everything. Told him how my father was a criminal and how he ran a crime organization. Told him how it all worked off of intimidation and violence. Told him how I watched as they beat a man to near unconsciousness, then shot him when they realized he didn't have what they needed. Told him I had to throw my close out because they had blood on them and no matter how much I scrubbed I couldn't get the blood off my hand. And then I made him promise not to go to the cops. I fell asleep in his arms.

"This was the beginning of our senior year. It was freeing to me to have someone who knew." I look down at my hands, "I guess I didn't realize how much a burden it would be for him though. It was hard for him, I see that now, not going to the cops. Hard to know that people were being hurt and killed and to not tell anyone or do anything. Hard for him to know what was happening to me and yet not able to stop it. But I couldn't see that. Simon, he was this skinny little nerd. He like comic book and anime and manga. He like stupid movie where good always beat evil and the underdog could win. He liked heroes.

"I found myself crying in Simon's arms yet again in March of our senior year. I had gotten in a big fight with my father. I wanted to go away for college, get away from this place. I had gotten in to one of the premier universities for an art degree. Simon had encouraged me. But my father said no. He said I would go to the local university and 'live at home.' I would study accounting so I could help Jon run the business. When I tried to argue, well it got violent.

"I made it to Simon's house and I confided in him about all of it. I flinched when he touched my ribs and I had quite a few bruises. He held me and told me it was going to be alright, only this time he knew everything. I wanted to believe him. Maybe...it doesn't matter. What's done is done." I take a deep breath.

"Simon didn't go to school the next day. I was a bit worried, but he texted and said he wasn't feeling well so that was that. When I got back to the house, Father was happy, but it was off. His smile was sadistic as he told me how Simon had come by to see him. Simon has told him to let me go to the art university. Told him to keep his hands off of me. And if he didn't, Simon would go to the cops and blow the whole thing open. I know Simon just wanted to be a hero, but the world doesn't work like that. Father smiled wider when he said that no one was going to take me away from him and that he had taken care of the problem. I raged and cried and begged for Simon. But in the end he just locked me in my room. His mother called frantic once, saying she couldn't find him. I cried when I told her I hadn't seen him and to let me know if I heard anything.

"Father had warned against saying anything more. About midnight, Father came in and _explained_ a few things. Simon had be found and taken to a hospital. He was in really bad shape and would need special treatment. My father would pay for that treatment and for his family to move to an area with the best facility as long as I never spoke to him again and I went to the college of his choosing. If I disobeyed, Simon and his mother would die.

"I know he must of made similar threats to Simon because the cops never came to the door to question my father or take him away. I never spoke to Simon again. Maia says that he's doing okay, but will never walk again. And that's...well that's it. My father likes to throw it in my face whenever because he knows it hurts. I used to hurt to think about him, but now...I know he would be proud of what I'm doing now. He always wanted me to stand up and say enough and I guess I have now." A sad smile stretches over my lips.

"I'm sorry," Jace says after a long time of silence. I find he's standing in front of me now.

"It's okay," I say as I lead him to the door. The story has really taken a lot of me and I still needed to finish my art project. "I learned that no one is going to be my hero and can protect me from all of it." I open the door for him but he turns back to me.

"I'll protect you," he says. I smirk at him and he returns it.

"Jace, you can take the bullets if you want, but no one can save me and I know that...so I'll save myself." I step forward making him step back as I talk. Once finished, I shut the door. Glancing at his surprised face as I closed the door confirmed he didn't know he had cross the threshold. I chucked to myself and then sat down at my desk to finish my art project.


	8. Chapter 8: Creating a Monster

**AN: Thank you for all your support, it means the world to me. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize if from published (and copy righted) works, it's not mine.**

**Chapter 8: Creating a Monster**

I slip a folder onto the table in art class. The professor isn't here yet. I slide it open and look at the finished drawing. The figure has broad shoulder but his dark cloak only hints at the muscle below. The dark hood pulled up casts shadows across most of the face. The bright gold eyes pierce through the darkness, feeling like they are almost looking into my soul. The expression is tight across face from what can be seen. From behind the cloaked body rise gold wings. The various feathers match the different flecks of gold in the eyes. The wings are folded slightly, waiting.

I touch the edge of the paper and the corner of my lips turn up.

"Wow." The word is breathed behind me and I stiffen. I had been so lost in the picture that I didn't feel him approach.

"I should have guessed I would inspire you," Jace says, a smirk on his lips. I roll my eyes.

"Everything inspires me," I dismiss.

"Didn't know you saw me as an angel, princess," he adds. He had to do it, had to push one more button. I go to snap back at him, not even sure what I would say yet, but Professor Galloway walks in and Jace slips back into his corner. I shake my head but turn back to the teacher.

"I see everyone has their project," the professor starts. "I'll take a quick look around before collecting them." Galloway starts up and down the rows, a tradition with each project. He whispers critique and tips and praise. When he comes to me, his eyes slip over the paper.

"Does he have a name?" he asks me.

"No, he doesn't," I answer. He's always having us think about the people we draw, like how knowing them with make the small details bring them to life.

"Was that deliberate or simply wasn't needed?"

"Deliberate," I answer immediately, but continue because I want him to know why, "I think it's important that he doesn't have a name or defined identity. I feel the ambiguity speaks to his place in the world, his role." Galloway smiles.

"What did you name this piece?"

"Waiting in the Wings."

"Well done, Clary," Professor Galloway smiles before moving on. I smile at the praise and look down at my picture. Those golden eyes can see into my soul, because I put it on the paper with every line. I touch the corner affectionately again before slipping it back into it's folder for safe keeping.

I don't see my brother, Jonathan, often. We live under the same roof, but I try to avoid him as much as possible. When home, I stick mainly to my room, trying to believe that it is my area and I'm safe there. Jon tends to work such weird schedules for our father that our paths rarely cross, which is still too frequent for me. Thus surprise mixes with dread in the shiver that ran down my back when I see Jon standing outside my door.

Jace is taking me back to my room. He hasn't stopped mocking me arrogantly about my drawing since this morning. I am in the process of rolling my eyes when they land on Jon. I freeze mid step. Jace looks over at me, the smirk slipping from his face and his eyes scan the area for the danger. His eyes narrow slightly as they land on Jon. I take a small breath-I know Jon is watching me-then continue walking.

"Jon," I say, holding my voice steady. "What a surprise."

"Isn't it, Clarissa?" he replies in a sickening sweet voice. I smile at him, but it barely touches my lips.

"Is there something you need?" I'm stopped in front of him now. Jace feels tense beside me.

"Can't I just want to spend time with my sister?" I don't respond, just stare at him. His smile widens. "Father said you had finally grown a backbone. I thought he must be joking. Guess not."

"Well now that that's done…" I reach for the handle of the door. He places his hand on mine, sliding between my door and me. I shiver at the contact.

"I heard you threw quite the tantrum yesterday," he says softly. "Threatened the whole organization." His voice is louder, angrier, but he is still only a foot or two from me. I try to pull my hand out from under his on the doorknob, but his fingers tighten around mine. He leans in and whispers, "That's my inheritance."

His hand tightens further and I suck in a breath rather that cry out.

"Sister dearest, do not make a move against my organization. Dad may think we need you or at least that it would be bad business to get rid of you, but I don't. I think it would add a bit of a scare factor that I killed my own sister." He looks almost wishful. "So don't mess with me." He releases my hand and I snatch it away, holding my hand into my chest as I take a step back. I know fear has been flashing in my eyes the whole time.

Jace steps easily in front of me, creating a wall between us.

"Ah, and your little dog too," Jon says, still smiling with his cold calculating eyes. "Don't forget who owns your ass," he says to Jace. "Ruff," then he turns and walks away, chuckling at his own joke.

As soon as I gauge Jon is far enough down the hall that he can't race back before I am locked in my room, I grab my door and swing it open. Jace follows me in before I can shut the door or say otherwise, so I just lock it after him.

I collapse into the chair at my desk, resting my elbows on desk I put my face in my hands. Sighing loudly, I look up to find Jace lounging on my couch-I feel like it should be considered his couch since he's been using it more than I have in the past couple week.

"It's worse because I remember what Jon was like before," I say to no one in particular. Jace looks up.

"What do you mean?" I shrug and take a breath before responding.

"Well, he wasn't always like this. I remember when he was everything a big brother should be. Back when he used to protect me from our father, not the other way around."

"What changed?" Jace asks.

"Our father wanted him to take more interest in the business. Jon has always looked so much like him. He named Jon his successor and then started to train Jon to be just like him. At first I remember spending time with Jon and him saying that no matter what he wasn't going to be like that monster. But then he started changing, little things at first, then...well I think he even shocked father. Jon is more cruel and sadistic than our father ever was. Father often has to reign him in and I know he wants me to be the counterbalance to that, which is why he waited so long to pull me in." I sigh.

"Mom was away for the most part during this, which was probably planned. When she came back she was furious, out of her mind mad. She screamed that 'that is not the boy I gave birth to.' Jon just stood there smiling, then asked if he could teach her some respect," I shiver at the memory. "It wasn't long after that she left for good," I finished miserably.

Jace nods his head, like it all makes sense. But it doesn't make sense. I don't know why Jon broke like that or if I would have too if Father put me through the same. I don't know why Mom left me here. I don't know why I live in a house of devils and demons or how I could possibly escape.

When thick salty water splashes on my hands in my lap, I'm shocked to see my own tears. Jace turns my chair from my desk. He's kneeling in front of me and he wraps his arms around me. I lean in taking comfort. I can feel all his muscles are already tense when I wrap my arms around him. _Guys never know what to do with a crying girl,_ I laugh in my head.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this," I sob into his shoulder. He pulls back slightly so he can look me in the eyes.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You asked," I attempt pathetically, but I know that's not the reason. I could have said 'no' or made up something pretty simple. He knows this too and he just looks into my eyes. I cannot look into that golden light anymore and I drop my gaze to my lap where I pull back and place my hands. He unwraps his arms and leans away too, but I can still feel his heat.

"Because," I take a deep breath, "I don't have to lie. With Maia I always have to make sure I don't let something slip. And even when I had told Simon, it wasn't the same. He couldn't handle the darkness and I still didn't talk too much about the past and what had happened. You-you've seen the darkness, it isn't going to scare you or drive you mad. And really...I've never told anyone. No matter what happens, if Jon ends up killing me or I end up running it at his side...I just want someone to know the truth. I want to have told some what really happened. I know it doesn't change anything, but…" My voice fades out. What else is there to say? When I gain the courage to look back up at Jace, he's nodding. He smiles, but I can see his sad golden eyes.

"Then know you can tell me anything," he says and to spite the hole in my chest that is aching from all the memories that I try not to think about, I smile, because I know I can.


	9. Chapter 9: Last Hurrah

**AN: A break from the heavy stuff with this chapter. It's a bit of fluff and also showing the evolution of Clace. Mainly just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you think is already copyrighted by someone who is not me, well you are most likely right and I do not claim to own those things.**

**Chapter 9: Last Hurrah**

"No Maia," I say firmly to her puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Clary, you never get out. And this will be our last hurrah before we have to buckle down and study for finals," Maia whines.

"I don't want to."

"For me," she bats her eyes, "please...pretty please," she begs.

"Maia, what's the big deal? Why do you want me to go so bad? Jordan can go with you."

"I know, but I miss you."

"Miss me? I don't think we hung out so much since since that spring break we spend the whole week at Simon's house. How can you miss me?" Maia sighs.

"I'm just getting you back, Clary, the real you. And I just want to go and have a bit of fun." I sigh and a bright smile spreads across her face. She knows she won.

"How can I say no to that?" I grumble. She hugs me tightly.

"Pick me up at eight, kay?" I nod and she runs off. I shake my head. I look up at Jace with his smirk and eyes dancing with amusement.

"I guess we have plans tonight," I sigh.

"Sounds like it," he replies with a chuckle. I roll my eyes.

"Stop laughing." Which of course just causes him to laugh more.

"Come on princess, that was a pretty funny show." I roll my eyes again, but let it drop.

Maia is bouncing in her seat next to me in the back of the sedan, literally bouncing. I toss her a glare, but she's not even looking at me. She jumps out of the car the second Jace has us in a parking space. I follow at a slower pace, though she's barely notices. Maia's eyes drift up and down Jace. My eyes narrow slightly at her gaze.

"Hmm," she says. "I'm guessing the hottie in a suit is coming too?" Jace's eyes narrow and I know what he's thinking.

"Yes," I reply quickly before things can get too awkward.

"Take off the jacket and the tie," she ordered. He raises one eyebrow and looks to me. I nod and motion with my hand to go on with a little shrug. He removes the jacket and thin black tie. "Unbutton the shirt, oh good, you have a tank top under. Just leave the dress shirt open and untuck it all and you're good. You'll fit in just fine." She turns starts walking to the front door. My eyes rake over his chest, so much more exposed than normal. I can see the iron muscles of his stomach and chest.

"Enjoying the view?" Jace asks. I look up to see him watching me carefully. With one eyebrow raised, he winks. I turn red, bright red and I can't even speak. I turn and stumble after Maia. Jace chuckles and follows.

Maia, Jace and I walk into the bar. There are already quite a few people on the dance floor.

"I'll grab drinks," Maia says as we settle into a table in the corner.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in a bar," Jace whispers to me. I shrug and roll my eyes.

"They don't really card here unless you're causing trouble." Maia returns carrying two shot glasses and a man trails behind her with two glasses. She sets the shots in front of me and her before taking the drinks from the man.

"You want anything," the man said looking at Jace when it was obvious that the drinks were for just the girls.

"Water with lemon," Jace says, eyeing the liquor. The man returns a second later with his water then disappears. Maia raises her shot glass.

"To living to the fullest," she toasts. I click my shot to hers then down it. I cough a little.

"What the hell was in that?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it, drink this." She pushes my glass to me and I oblige. It's sweet and I like it. Jace is still eyeing us both with a disapproving look. I don't drink often and had only been drunk once-in which I was really sick and spent the night at Maia's. But I know I have to go back to the house tonight which means I won't go past tipsy.

"Let's dance," Maia pulls me to the dance floor, but Jace simply sits there and watches. I feel free with Maia, dancing to the music. I glance at Jace every once in a while and his eyes are always on me, it makes me feels safe. For a moment, I'm just content.

Back at the table, Maia orders two more shots for each of us. I already set my limit at four for the night in case I end up having to talk to my father on my way in. He would freak if he knew.

I feel warm and comfortable. I'm still in control, but I'm smiling and laughing with Maia like a couple of normal girls. When she drags me to the dance floor again, she pulls Jace with her other hand. He comes, however the heavy lines and lack of a smirk says he's not amused with us.

Maia and I dance, but Jace just stands there.

"You're sticking out like a sore thumb," Maia says over the music and it's true. Among all the moving bodies, he is the only one still. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "Maybe you should help him out." Her wink leaves little to be misinterpreted. I turn red. She pushes me towards Jace and I lose my balance, but he catches me against his chest.

"You shouldn't drink so much," Jace says, but he hasn't let me go yet.

"I'm fine, I'm this clumsy normally," I reply and am repaid with a smirk.

"I know that's true." The song changes, but neither of us move, now two still bodies in a sea of moving ones. I'm staring into his gold eyes and I can feel the pull. The pull to kiss him, to be closer to him. I see his jaw clench ever so slightly. I look away, breaking the spell. He steadies me, before stepping back.

Jace returns to the table, while Maia and I keep dancing. My eyes stray constantly back to him. He's watching me and it makes me feel safe, but it also makes me blush. Maybe I shouldn't drink anymore.

When Maia and I collaps back at the table, we're both exhausted and sweaty. We laugh and talk about nothing. It's midnight when we get back to the car. I don't know the last time I smiled this much.

I hug Maia tightly when we drop her off.

"Thank you," I whisper to her.

"Told you so," she smiles back and then is gone. Jace and I return to my house. The silence that settles is comfortable as all the leftover happiness settles around us.

Jace stops at my bedroom door and I look up at him. His smirk already in place. His fingers brush my cheek as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Goodnight Princess," he says and walks away. I smile because it doesn't hurt that he didn't kiss me. I'm glad he didn't because everything is too complicated already and I don't want to lose him. I smile a little wider and slip into my room.


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Sighting

**AN: I'm slightly allergic to cliffhanger, specifically with FanFics, but I had to. For that, the next chapter will be up later today as well (like I said-allergic). And fyi, you guys make my day all the time with your reviews and favorites and follows! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If someone else copy righted it, it's not mine. :)**

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Sighting**

I release a big sigh and Jace chuckles as I walk out of my last final.

"Oh come on, you are so glad we are done with those boring classes too," I tell him. He rolls his eyes, but I nudge him.

"Fine, I'm glad it's done." I smile brightly at my small victory. Things had fallen into an easy rhythm with us. He follows everywhere I go, but it isn't the annoying shadow it started as. He's arrogant, but makes me laugh and he doesn't hold up to my puppy dog face any better than I do to Maia's.

"So what now?" he asks, his eyes scanning the area before settling on me.

"Now, life gets fun," I reply. My father had kept to my rules and hadn't tried to pull me in further to the business, perhaps my threat is ringing in his ears.

Jace's eyes scan the area again and I feel him tense before I feel his hand reach out in front of me protectively. I scan the area too and settle on a dark haired boy with his back to me. His pitch black hair is familiar, but I don't know why. I can't seem to place him for a second, just stare. He's flirting with some girl, but turns his head to the side a little when he laughs at something. I catch his profile and my body turns away and starts walking before my mind can even process.

The whole world is hushed. I can only hear the pounding of my feet as I race out of the building. I don't stop there. I keep running, pushing my body faster and putting more distance between us. The paintbrush hits the ground and my hair falls down my back and into my face. I push it away, but keep going. My energy is gone, but I refuse to stop. I trip over my own feet and go sprawling towards the ground. An arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back into a hard body.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Jace says, but he doesn't smile. I turn towards him in the confines of his arms.

"It was him," I whisper. "Sebastian. The one who…"

"I know." I had buried the memory deep and spent weeks pushing it out of my mind.

"I never thought I would see him again. I mean...I don't know." I looked into his deep golden eyes. "I thought I was okay, that I was over it. But then he was right there and I panicked and-" my voice broke off into a sob. My breathing coming fast and hard. He pulled my head to his chest.

"Shh," he cooed, "it's okay. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you ever again." He repeats it so many times until my breathing returned to normal. Even then I just held onto him in the silence. Finally I stepped out of his arms.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," he said, but his eyes never left me, concern etched is every line through his whole body. "You want to go to the house?" I nearly smiled at the fact that he had caught on to that I never called it home. I took a breath and shook my head.

"No, I wanted to go by the art store. I'm low on some supplies. Plus I'm not really ready to handle the house yet." A smile touched his lips, but not his eyes as he nods and we head to the car.

There is something soothing about the feel of a paint brush in my hand. I had ruined one of my favorite angled brushes a week ago when I was trying to paint away my stress. Though I know I should never paint angry because this always happened, it's the only way to really get it out of my system.

As I dance around the art store picking out my supplies, a familiar calm settles in. I dance back to Jace whose holding the basket and set in the coloring pencils I selected. He rolls his eyes, but his smirk is back.

He follows me over to the canvases where I just stand there and drool. They are gorgeous. I can already see a different painting on each. My fingers twitch at my sides.

"You going to buy one or just look at them all day?" Jace asks with a smirk. I shoot him a glare.

"It's not that simple," I whine. "I want to buy all of them...but I can't only afford one, two if they're small. But how am I supposed to choose and then leave all the rest here?"

"You can just steal them all if you like," Jace replies lazily. I tear my eyes from the canvases to look at him dumbfounded. "It was a joke." I roll my eyes and look back to the beauties.

After about three more minutes, Jace says, "You going to choose or should I go get the get-a-way car?" I smack his arm without glancing at him. He yelps in surprise, but doesn't say anything.

"This one," I pull the canvas from the shelf. It takes all my willpower not to start on it right now in the store. Jace sighs. I know he can't tell the difference between this one and the others. I was so confused when Simon first explained how little everyone else feels toward art and supplies and making it. I've accepted it now. I can still feel the canvas calling me and inviting me to a place with no rules and just freedom.

Jace hulls everything up to the counter and I follow with the canvas. The clerk smiles at me and asks how everything is going. I have been coming to this same store ever since I found it five years ago. I tell him I'm an art major now and he returns my blinding smile.

After paying, I gather up my bags, only taking a couple steps when the clerk says, "Sir?" looking intently at Jace. Jace turns towards the older gentleman whose holding out a bag I forgot.

"Take good care of her," the clerk says to him with a smile. Jace blinks a couple time, mouth slightly open as he looks at the clerk. Then Jace nods and follows me out with the last bag.

Jace has an odd smile as he placed the bags in the truck of the car.

"What's up with you?" I ask. He smirks at me.

"Nothing," he replies simply. I roll my eyes, I won't get any more out of him unless he wants to talk. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," I moan, "I need to paint." He chuckles at me, but opens the back door.

"Clary?" I hear a woman call. The voice is familiar, but like from a dream. I turn at the same time as Jace does towards the sound. There is woman is black pencil skirt, heels, and a black dress jacket clasped over a silky black blouse. She stands a few inches taller than me. Her red hair, left down in gentle curls around her shoulders is the same shade as mine.

Jace pulls me behind him, blocking me mostly from the sight of the woman. I look around him.

"Mom?" I ask.


	11. Chapter 11:Another Dictator for the Book

**AN: I couldn't leave you like that...I would hate myself. So here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If someone else (probably with a bit more skill) has it already copy righted, it's not mine.**

**Chapter 11: Another Dictator for the Books**

"Mom?" I ask. Jace is trying to keep me behind him, but I have to see her, have to know if she is real. In a move I don't quite understand, I find my back against the car with Jace's arms placed on either side of me. I'm blocked mostly from the sight of my mother, but Jace's anxious glances away tell me he is still watching her carefully.

"Clary," Jace says, glancing into my eyes before back to where my mother is standing. "She's dangerous, I need you to do what I say."

"Jace," I don't mean to whine, but I can't do what he asks. He stares into my eyes.

"Please," he begs.

"Now, come on, Jace," Mom says coldly. Jace spins around, his back is close to me and hiding me completely from view. "I just want to see my daughter," she continues. I don't remember her voice being so cold. I shiver a little at her words. Jace's back tenses against me.

"Now's not a good time," he replies easily.

"Tsk, tsk, we'll that's really too bad. Boys?" Jace's muscles strain, ready for action. From around his side, I can see two men step out and I'm sure there are more I can't see.

"Don't harm the girl, but I don't want her to get away," Mom says to the men. "We have things to discuss, Clary." I can feel Jace thinking. I don't know how to defend myself, but even I know it isn't possible for him to take all of them down and protect me from all of them at the same time. I feel Jace sag a bit in front of me.

"So let's talk," Jace says.

"Alright, you leave Clary here and you can go," Mom says. Heat rolls off of Jace in angry waves as his muscles tense again.

"No," he bites out.

"Then the hard way it is."

"Wait," I cry, slipping out a bit from Jace so I can see her face. "Don't hurt Jace. If you do, then I won't talk."

"I will only talk to you Clary," she says.

"Jace goes where I go," I say, sternly. She appears to consider my proposal for a moment.

"Alright, right this way." She points to a black stretch limo. Jace steps away slightly so I can slip out from behind him, but reaches for my hand and holds it tightly. Hand in hand we walk to the limo. I am aware of the six other men watching us, though I know Jace is more aware than I am. Mom slips into the limo, followed by me then Jace. The limo begins to move and I miss my canvas.

"Where have you been?" I ask after a moment of silent. "And why are you here now?"

"To take down your father's organization," Jace answers beside me without taking his eyes off of my mother.

"What?" I look at Jace. His thumb runs over my knuckles, but he posture doesn't relax.

"She is the threat to your father's organization, the reason he assigned me to you," he replies and squeezes my hand. My throat is dry.

"Oh."

"Clary," my mom says, starting into my eyes, my own green eyes looking back at me and blazing with anger, "Valentine is a monster. He needs to be stopped for good."

"Why did you leave me?" I didn't mean to ask that, but the words tumbled out. Hurt crosses her face before a curtain falls across her features to hide all emotions.

"I didn't have a choice. Back then Valentine knew I wanted to leave. He kept you under lock and key or supervision at all times. He swore up and down that if I took you he would never stop hunting us. And once he found us, he would make you suffer for me leaving. Before I walked out, he said if I had any contact with you again, he'd kill us both, slowly."

The air is thick in the limo, and heavy. I wasn't really surprised and I knew that he would have made some threat, but it was still odd listening.

"Why didn't you stay then? Stay and be with me?"

"So I could come back like I am now. I've come back for you." My eyes snap quicking to hers.

"What do you mean?" I dare not hope.

"I'm here to take you away. Once I've destroyed Valentine's operation and killed Valentine and Jon, we will get away from this place, go somewhere new, be someone knew."

"Kill them?" I cough the words out.

"I have to, this will never stop as long as they are alive. We will never be free," she says.

"Free? You were free, why come back?"

"For you. He can't have you, can't make you like Jon. I wish I could save him too, but it was too late even before I left."

"How'd you know it's not too late for me? You've been gone for ten years!"

"Clary, Clary my baby girl. I know you, I can see that it is still you. You are not like Jon or Valentine. You are you, just as you've always been." A calloused thumb rubbing over my knuckles seems to be the only thing anchoring me to this out-of-spin world.

"I'm not the same," I whisper and I can feel the years heavy upon my shoulder. Jace squeezes my hand.

"Clary, let's do this and then we can go and truly be free." A nagging thought at the back of my mind won't let me forget what she said about Jon.

"And if I was like Valentine and Jon?"

"Well you would have been truly free by the time I was done either way." The meaning behind the words hits me like a freight train.

"You would have killed me too." The blood is cut off in my fingers as Jace's grip tightens and his muscles strain. I rub circles into the back of his hand hoping he'll calm a bit.

"There is no need to focus on any of that," Mom says briskly. "For the matter at hand, before we can go I need some help from you to complete our mission here."

"Why can't we just go? You obviously have means," I ask.

"We'll never be free while they still breathe."

"We'll disappear."

"No!" Silence falls after her outburst. Coldness settle over me. My mother's voice is icy when she speaks again, "Clarissa, I need certain information about the organization."

"What information?" I cut in.

"Are you agreeing to give it up?" My eyes narrow. "I'll tell you what when you agree to help." She hands me a card. "This is my untraceable number. Call when you are ready to be free. Valentine needs to be taken down and I will make sure he is one way or another."

The limo stops and we are at our car. Jace slides out pulling me with him. I let him secure me in the back seat and start the drive to the house. It had been fifteen minutes before I said anything.

"She's so cold," I say.

"Yes," Jace agrees.

"Why?"

"She spent the last ten years building up and planning to kill your father and his organization. Hate like that...it's poison."

"Why? She was free! She didn't have to deal with him hitting her, with him dictating her life, with him destroying everything he touched!" I swing my fit in the seat beside me. I'm sobbing. The car slows, but I don't recognize the area when I look out the window. Jace puts it in park then gets out and slides into the seat next to me. He pulls me into his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder and cling to him.

"Why is she here? She says its for me, but I don't matter."

"Clary, you matter."

"Not to anyone. There is no one in this whole world who really knows me and wants me for me, not what they can get from me." Jace pushes away to look me in the eyes, then brings his lips to mine. His kiss is hard and desperate. He crushes me against him. He pulls back and stares into my eyes a second later. The golden orbs are on fire.

"You matter to me," he whispers, completely serious. I throw my arms around him and nuzzle my face into his neck.

"Thank you," I whisper. We stay just like that until I have stopped crying and my breath returns to normal. I take a deep breath and pull away. I wish I could stay in his arms forever.

"What do I do now?" I ask.

"Do you want to help your mom?" he returns. I think about it and shake my head.

"I don't want to trade one dictator for another. She spent ten years becoming everything she hates just so she can destroy one man. I don't want to be like that or live like that."

"Okay. You will have to tell your father what happened or he will assume the worse, since he will probably know soon that she talked to you. And in that case, he might not be safe to be around." I nod.

"Okay." Regretfully, I slide from him lap so he can drive us to the house. I am planning what I will tell to my father and wishing I could spend my time with the canvas instead.


	12. Chapter 12: The Tortured Truth

**AN: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If someone else owns it, then I don't.**

**Chapter 12: The Tortured Truth**

I find my father in the parlor reading a book. He looks so relaxed I almost regret having to tell him, but Jace was right and it needs to come from me first. He looks up at me when I enter.

"Father," I say once I'm standing in the room, though decent enough distance between us, "Mom visited me today."

"What?" His voice is hard and his eyes snap to Jace in the entryway. "I told you to keep her away from Jocelyn no matter what!" My eyes shift to Jace as well, though he doesn't take his eyes off my father.

"There wasn't a choice," Jace answers coolly. I'll deal with that betrayal in a second.

"She wanted information," I cut in and suddenly I have his full attention. "She said she needed certain information from me to tear down the organization and...and kill you." His steps are quick and he doesn't stop until he's directly in front of me. Jace shifts closer.

"What information?" he enunciates.

"She wouldn't tell me unless I agreed to help. She gave me this," I thrust the card forward, "saying to call when I want to run off with her."

"Do you want to run off with her?" The dangerous edge of his voice cannot be missed and my survival instinct is screaming at me to run.

"No," my voice comes out as a squeak. I clear my throat and start again. "No, she's not the same. She's cold and I...I don't want to live like that, with her like that. I don't know what it would be like, but I don't want to find out." I'm looking at my hand when I finish, hoping it's the right thing to say. His hand runs the length of my cheek gently and I am frozen in place for a second. I don't remember the last time he touched me without malice.

"Good girl," he says. "Go to your room, I need a word with Jace alone." I step away from my father, but look at Jace. He gives a small nod to tell me to go on. I look at the floor all the way to my room. When I lock the door, I collapse onto the floor. I feel exhausted and nauseous. With a jolt, I remember my art supplies are still in the car.

It's been an hour since I was sent to my room. I have taken to pacing after trying to read, but ending up throwing the books across the room. My cell phone goes off and I dive across the bed to dig through my purse. Pulling out my phone, it reads JACE on the ID. We had exchanged numbers a while ago so I could text him and keep him awake through some of the more boring classes where he couldn't sit next to me. I freeze for a whole second before bring the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi sister dearest," Jon's voices comes through the other end.

"Jon...why...why do you have Jace's phone?" I ask.

"Well we're hanging out and that's actually why I called. I thought you might wish to join us." I sit on the floor without really thinking.

"Where are you?"

"Pool house, in the back. I'll be waiting." The phone is disconnected before I can reply. I just sit there and I'm thinking of Jace. What is Jon doing to him right now? It's not until I go to stand that I realize I am shaking from head to toe. I take a deep breath, grab my phone and shut the door quietly behind me.

I make it out the back door and I haven't seen a soul, odd for this time of day. I'm on edge as I make it to the door of the pool house. My hand shakes when I reach for the doorknob. Suddenly the door is ripped open and a strong fingers wrap my wrist and yank me inside.

"Sister," Jon greets from across the room. I look up from where I've fallen to the floor. I see Jon, twirling a knife in one hand. The man who pulled me in stands behind me at the door. In the center of the dust covered and filthy room is a chair where Jace sits. His wrists are handcuffed to the chair. Blood leaks out of a split lip as well as a cut above the eye. Several bruises seem to be forming over his face and the rest of his shown body. The crumpling of the shirt over his abs hints at more than a couple punches to the gut. I whimper at the sight, but he hasn't made a sound or said a word. I turn my gaze back to my brother.

"What is this about Jon?" I ask.

"It's about _our mother,_" he replied coldly. "Father had to make sure you had told us everything so Jace got a little squeezed for information. He happily complied, I'll let you know." His tone lets me know he meant that as a slap in the face as plainly as saying 'Jace is more loyal to us than you.' But I didn't care.

"Then you're done?" My voice is too hopeful, I can see the flaw in that-I've known Jon a long time after all-but I can't make it sound any different. Jon sighs and I think I see Jace flinch slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Now, Clarissa, do you think I would have brought you all the way out here just to tell you that?" I stay quiet, there is no use in responding now. "Of course not," he continues. "Father found out that you told him the truth and that you really aren't abandoning us for that traitor, which is of course good. And that's enough for him. I'm not so easily pleased, you see. I think you need a little more motivation." He punches hard into Jace's stomach. Jace lets out a grunt and winces slightly, but doesn't acknowledge the punch otherwise.

"You see, sister of mine, I think you need to know that their are consequences to your actions and exactly what happens to people who do not follow orders." Jon whips out his knife and runs the blade across Jace's chest. The tip slices through the fabric easily and makes a shallow cut.

"Do you know what Jace did wrong, sister?" Jon asks, his eyes flit over me, but I'm watching Jace in horror. "He didn't kill that bitch," Jon stabs the knife into Jace's upper arm. "She was right there. You had orders." Jon roughly pulls the knife out, twisting it slightly as he does. Jace's jaw tightens, holding in the sound, though the pain is clear.

"Stop it, stop it," I cry and realizing I've gotten to my feet.

"No," Jon answers calmly, "I don't think I will." He's a few feet from me and I can see him planning the next point, pulling back to hit again. I can't stand here. I can't take it.

I launch myself forward, putting myself between the two men. I curl over Jace, protecting him with my body and leaving my back open to Jon. I dangerous move, of course, but the only option I have. I see shock in Jace's eyes before determination take over. I feel his muscles tense beneath me and I tense too, waiting for the blow to come.

But it doesn't come. The seconds tick away and there is no sharp pain radiating from the point of impact, no point of impact at all. I chance a glance over my shoulder at Jon, what I see makes me gasp.

Jon's hand is poised six inches from my back with the blood covered knife. Around Jon's wrist, a strong and scarred hand is holding it in place. A metal cuff is locked around that wrist, the other cuff dangling from it open and useless. Jon's green eyes stare at the offending hand coldly for a second more before the hand shoves his wrist back, causing Jon to stumble a step or two.

Jace stands from the chair, both wrist dripping with useless handcuffs. One arm wraps around and holds me protectively to his chest as we stand there.

"I was ordered to protect Clary, try to keep her from any contact with her mother and gather information if possible. I was to kill Jocelyn if I came across her and could do so successfully without endangering my other objectives. If I could not, I was to report back with as much information as possible. I have not disobeyed. I will be taking Clary back to her room now as _your father_ didn't want her leaving there for at least the rest of the day. If you need anything, please let me know," Jace says, staring directly into Jon's eyes.

Jon's face is red and he is beginning to shake slightly from the bottled rage. He glances to me and then back to Jace, a sickening smile sliding into place.

"Now isn't this interesting," Jon says, he sounds almost happy, which puts me further on edge. "This little developement with you two. This is going to be so much fun." His smile widens and I shiver against Jace, his arms tightening around me in response. "And oh yes, please take her back to her room," he winks, making me stomach roll. "I must have forgot Father's wishes regarding that." Jace nods and starts pulling me to the door.

We're tucked away in my room and Jace is locking the bedroom door before I can bring myself to think about what just happened. I glance up at Jace and drag him over the the couch.

"Sit," I command, before heading into the bathroom. Underneath the sink, I dig out the first aid kit, which is a little more extensive due to my own run ins with the males in my family. Upon returning, I find Jace sitting on the couch, but watching me warily. I try not to think as I dress the wounds and fix him up with as much as possible. I hand him two white pills.

"For the pain," I say.

"What is it?"

"It'll knock you out for a bit, but it'll make you feel so much better. You are not in good shape." He shakes his head. "You have to take something. I can see how much pain you're in."

"You got any motrin?" My mouth falls open.

"That won't be near enough. It'll barely touch the pain, even if I give you five."

"I'll take two," he replies. I level him with a glare.

"Don't be stupid."

"That's why I'll take two."

"Jace."

"Clary, I don't know what comes next, but I do not need my reactions slowed for it so I'll take two." I nod and gather the pills he requested. He swallows them with a glass of water and then looks at me.

"What now?" he asks.

"I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13: The Definition of Owned

**AN: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you are unsure if it is owned by another...then chances are I don't own it.**

**Chapter 13: The Definition of Owned**

"Why do I trust you?" I ask. It is the first words I've spoken since we've fallen into uneasy silence. Jace is bandaged on the couch and I am stuck between painting without a muse and screaming.

"What?" Jace replies.

"Why do I trust you? You work for my father. You've been keeping things from me. You aren't even paid to protect me. You are paid to protect the organization." His eyes don't leave me as I point out fact after fact. The only response I receive is a slight tightening in his jaw, but his eyes are soft, almost sad, but not quite. My shoulder fall and I slump into my seat.

"But I do," I continue. I sigh and look at the ground. Two black shoes appear in my line of vision. I look up to see Jace standing in front of me.

"Because I didn't choose this life any more than you did," he answers. When he holds his hand out to me, I take it and let him lead me back to the couch.

"I don't remember much about what my parents did. They worked for you father and was part of this. I remember they loved me and I wanted to be just like them," Jace speaks to his hands, but I listen anyways. "I do remember that fight. Dad said he couldn't take it anymore, that they had to get out. Mom said there was no way, that they would be killed, that I would be killed. I was only seven, I didn't really understand. They fought for forever it seemed and then they made a plan.

"They had to disappear, take a new identity and never look back. But that take a lot of money, at least to do it right. More than they had. They started skimming from your father. They were desperate to get out as soon as possible, they knew they only had a month or so before your father realized something was up.

"Mr. Wayland showed up one day when Dad was out on a job. He sat my mother down and told her how things were going to go from now on. They had figured it all out way too fast. They knew what my parents were trying to do. Mr. Wayland told my mother that Dad was dead and to not tell the police anything or it would be worse for us. Mom was going to have to keep working for the organization and work off the money they took with interest. And raise me to do the same. Then he left.

"Mom cried for a long time. She took me, said she loved me and she was sorry. Said it was all a mistake and her fault. Said she couldn't live like that and not without my dad. Then she sent me to my room.

"Hours later, the police were knocking at the door. Came to tell us Dad was dead I guess. But Mom didn't get the door. I came down and opened it, but when they came in, they found her dead. She had left me.

"Not long after your father decided Mr. Wayland, who had always been loyal, would raise me. And he did, raised me to be an attack dog and to follow orders." The words have some bite to them as they fall from his mouth, ending the tale. I snuggle into his side.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He shakes off the memory. One hand comes down to my chin and lifts it so he can see into my eyes.

"Clary, you need to understand I didn't keep anything from you that I didn't have to. If I told you about your mom, you would have wanted to find her. And from everything I heard, she's become a very dangerous woman. I can't speak for your father, but my priority has always been you."

His lips meet mine as a gentle caress.

"You can trust me," he says.

"I do."

Over the next three hours, we talk and laugh. Jace kisses me three more times. I want more, I want to label it, but every time I think about it, I see Jon's smile and shiver. He squeezes my hand whenever it happens because he seems to always notice.

"I can't live like this," I whisper, barely audible. I look from out tangled hands to his raised eyebrows. "I don't want to live with these people who do terrible things. I don't want to live in this place. I can't." A tear slips out of the corner of my eye. Jace pulls me into him.

"Sh," he cooes, "It's okay."

"No, it's not Jace," I say as I pull away to look him in the eyes. "It's not okay that both of my parents are murders. That my mother became a monster just to destroy one. That my father had yours killed. That...that…" My voice breaks off into a sob and he wraps me in his arms against his chest.

"I'm here," he says and I can hear the pain in those two words that he can't offer me more.

"Stay," I whisper into his chest. In the confines of his arms, I can feel the muscles tense.

"What?"

"Stay here tonight. Please. I only feel safe when you're here and I really can't deal with anything else tonight." It's easier saying the words to the fabric of his shirt than those eyes. The tension leaves his muscles and he set his head on top of mine.

"Okay."

I glance at the clock on my bedside table as I blink awake. 12:38 AM I try to stretch, but I am confined. Looking further, I see the source of my restraints. Jace. By the look of it, we had fallen asleep on the couch some time ago. I try to get free again, but he only pulls me tighter to him. I sigh.

"Jace," I shake him a little from my limited movements. "Jace, come on. Let me up. I don't want to sleep on the couch all night. Jace. Damnit Jace, let me up." His eyes slit open and he sighs, releasing me. I stand and stretch, releasing a few cracks. Then slip into the bathroom to change out of my day clothes and into PJ's. Upon exiting, I see Jace stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"It's not morning yet," he complains. I roll my eyes.

"No, it's the middle of the night, but I couldn't sleep on the couch anymore," I reply. He sighs and shakes his head. His eyes fall back to me, though, taking in my attire. I wear a long and extra big t-shirt that fell almost to my mid thighs and a pair of sleep shorts barely peeking out. Red floods my cheeks and he smirks. He pulls his shirt off and my eyes are drawn to his hard chest and abs. My eyes widen slightly at the sight and Jace smirk grows.

"Anyways," I say turning from him, causing him to chuckle. "We should be getting back to sleep."

"You sure about that, Princess?" My face is on fire, that is the only explanation for the amount of heat I'm feeling. Jace laughs. "I'm kidding." I nod, but avoid looking at him.

I'm sitting in my bed before I realize he's trying to lay down of the couch that isn't as long as him. I glance at my lap.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," I say to my knees. Out of the corner of my eye, Jace freezes.

"The floor?" he questions.

"It's a really big bed," I say, feeling self conscious and blushing furiously. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears, maybe that's why I don't hear Jace approach. He stands at my side and lifts my chin gently till I'm looking at his face.

"You don't need to do that, Clary. The couch is fine." His voice is so soft and gentle, like velvet around me. I drop my eyes as much as I can with him still holding my chin.

"It's be better for your healing and...and I want to," I whisper.

"You sure?" I nod, not trusting my voice. Jace sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "It doesn't have to mean anything, Clary." I nod again. Jace walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs in. The bed shifts, but he doesn't touch me.

I reach across the bed and find his hand. I thread our fingers together and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: One Chance

**AN: There will be 17 chapters total (the last one being mostly an epilogue), so we're nearing the end. Thank you for all your support. I can't tell you how much it means to me and helps me. Hope you love it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am yet to be a famous author (or artist of any kind) so if you think one of those own something, then know it's not owned by me.**

**Chapter 14: One Chance**

My back is on fire, I must be falling into the sun. The sun slowly moves as it inhales and exhales. I peel my eyes open to see my bedroom wall. Hot air puffs our over my neck and begs me to relax and go back to sleep. I nearly do. But my muscles beg to move.

As I try to stretch out, hot steel across my stomach pulls me further back into the sun. I moan at the contact, though a deeper voice echos my sound. I freeze, trying furiously to remember last night. I'm still wearing my PJ's, though the shirt is pulled up to reveal my stomach and most of my bare back which is pressed firmly into a hard chest.

Jace, my mind conjures suddenly and I remember. I relax into his touch, feeling my body fitting perfectly in his arms and against him. Jace makes another sound, as if fighting to stay asleep. He buries his face further into my neck, which causes me to smile.

"Morning, Princess," he mumbles.

"Good morning," I reply. Halfway through his inhale, he freezes. I barely have time to think, when he pulls away. He's standing on the other side of the bed when I look.

"I'm sorry," he says, eyes poised on me. I shiver at the sudden heat being removed and leaving me cold. "I...I didn't mean to."

"Jace it's fine. I don't think I've ever slept that well," I tell him. He relaxes slightly, but starts looking for his shirt. He pulls it on, it still has a bloody gash across the front. I stumble out of bed, when he starts walking to the door.

"Jace wait," I say. He turns toward me, but after a quick glance, he turns his head away with a groan. "Jace," I reach up and turn his head so he has to look at me, "you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted that." I reach up onto my tip toes to press my mouth to his. He reacts by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. After a second, we break away.

"Clary, we can't," he says.

"I know," I reply and I am just as worried as he is. With every ounce of willpower I have in my 5'2" body, I take a step back, creating distance between us. This is both a gift and a curse, but it's what needs to happen. Jace nods and turns to the door. I don't stop him, just go to close the door behind him. Jace freezes just outside. Around his side I can see white blond hair. My blood chills.

"How interesting," Jon says with a smirk. "I guess happy endings really do exist." My face flushes. He did not just say that. I feel Jace tense, but Jon just walks away laughing. "This is going to be fun," he calls over his shoulder and then he's gone. After a second, I lean against the wall, sighing heavily.

"This isn't going to be good," I say softly. Jace turns from staring after Jon to look at me. He cups my cheek softly.

"I'll figure it out," he says. I nod, though I don't know how this could be anything but disastrous. Jace disappears to his room, which is only one door down from mine-Father didn't want me sneaking off with out my guard knowing. I slowly close the door and lock it. I try to forget about Jon as I step into the shower. Somehow the heat from the water isn't nearly as comforting at the heat I woke up to.

"WHAT?" I hear the shout followed by a bang though the think-almost soundproof-barrier between my room and the next. I swing open my door to see a stranger in a suit scurrying down the hall, away from the open door where a fuming Jace stands.

"What happened?" I ask. His eyes soften as they turn to me. His long legs carry him to me in a matter of steps.

"Come, on," he says motioning into my room. I nod, noticing he was wearing a clean suit. I head back into the room.

"Not so fast," a cold voice comes from the hallway. Jace has the door halfway closed in one hand, knuckles turning white. Jace is knocked back a bit by the man I had seen before and Jon and the man come in. I can not help but notice that Jon's guard is very wary of mine.

"I believe Frank explained the rules of the game to you," Jon says motioning to the other man, but Jace doesn't answer, just continues staring daggers. "Well you have already provided an opportunity for me to show you how it works. Your reaction was...unfortunate," but Jon is smiling like a mad man.

"No," Jace bites out.

"Retrain him," Jon says and Frank pushes Jace against the wall and holds him there. "Clary," Jon says, turning to me. "The new rules haven't been explained to you, have they?" I don't answer. "You see, for each offense that you incur, Jace will be punished and for each one he does, you will be punished." My mouth is dry and my heart is pounding. "And Jace put his fist through a wall and threatened my man." His smile is making me nauseous.

Jon takes slow steps towards me, that sadistic glint in his eye. I stumble back. He's not going to kill you, I try to remind myself, but I'm just never sure with Jon. Step for step, I retreat as he advances, his smile growing. I don't chance a look at Jace, my whole focus on my brother. This is going to be bad, really bad. One step takes me to the edge of the couch and I topple back onto it. I try to stand, but Jon is there and pushes me back. One hand clasps around my throat, the other does an odd twist and now a knife is held there. My eyes grow big.

"Please," I squeak, but he cuts off my air supply. Jon positions himself to make sure Jace will be able to see everything. Jon pulls up my black cotton shirt to just beneath my bust, exposing my stomach. He runs the knife lazily along the skin, not cutting, not yet.

"I'm thinking a brand or sorts," Jon says aloud to no one in particular. "Perhaps an 'M' to remember where you belong." I can barely breathe so I don't risk a reply. He casts a sick smile over his shoulder before turning back to my flesh. The tip of the knife is two inches left of my bellybutton. Slowly, Jon pushes the tip deeper. The tip teares through each layer of skin, searching for blood. My stomach is wet as he starts drawing the knife up, slowly making the first line. The pain is growing with every second. I try to stay silent, but failing, I start screaming. Jon laughs loudly. And then the pain is gone.

I can't feel the knife or his hand on my throat. Maybe I died, that would be nice. Bang, it sounds so close to my head.

"You bastard." I pry open my eyes and Jace is holding Jon by the collar of his shirt and hitting him into the wall.

"You must really want Clarissa hurt, huh Jace?" Jon says coldly. Jace lands a punch to his gut, before leaning it.

"You will never touch her again," Jace states.

"For this," Jon gestures between them, "I will have her tied up, beaten and then allow all the help to have as fun with her as they like as you watch." Jace's eyes darken, more black than gold. He punches Jon in the face hard and again. He lets Jon drop to the ground then kicks him in the stomach and groin. Jon's unconscious, but Jace continues for a few more minutes. Jace steps away, breathing heavily. He glances at me, then rushes into the bathroom.

Returning with the first aid kit, he gently begins tending the wound. With the blood mostly wiped away, the cut wasn't too deep and only two inches long.

"You probably need stitches, but I don't see that happening," Jace says to my stomach. He rummages through the kit. "Gotcha, super glue will do the trick."

"Jace?" I say.

"Super glue was originally invented to replace stitches."

"Jace?" I try again. He is pinching the skin together and smearing the super glue on expertly.

"Well, at least that was the idea anyway. Still used, but only for smaller, less deep cuts. Ends up with more scars though."

"Jace." He's done, but he doesn't remove his hands or look up. "Thank you," I whisper. His eyes snap to me.

"Thank you? But this is all my fault."

"By the Angel, is that what you think?" His eyes dropping is enough of an answer. I use one hand to turn his face to me. "Jace, you saved me. This was all Jon's doing. Just another way to torture us. This. Is not. Your. Fault." His eyes drop anyways.

"What are we going to do? Jon and Frank are unconscious and I _cannot_ let them touch you again." His eyes blaze up as he says that, finding their way back to mine.

"Okay, okay," I mutter, "then we have to go. To stay here would be suicide." I'm nodding, but I know it's not that simple. I glance around the room. This isn't home, but it's the house I've always lived in. Jace is already moving. He cleans his hands and puts the first aid kit back together. He glances around the room, then grabs the tie off of my robe and uses it to secure Jon's hands behind his back.

"Stay here," he commands as he races out of the still open door of my bedroom. He returns a second later with a rolling suit case. Placing it on the bed, he swings it open and puts the kit in.

"Put everything you need in here. It won't fit everything and we'll buy more clothes or whatever when we get somewhere safe," Jace commands. I take a breath, but then I start moving. I grab my art supplies, at least most of them. Some books and my favorite clothes also make their way in. I grab a few of the nicer clothes that Maia had made me get at one time or another, never know when I'll need it. Shoes and a couple keepsakes are piled on the top. The suitcase will close, but barely. Jace grabs my backpack and a jacket, handing me both, before zipping up the suitcase and taking it. I follow him back to his room where a smaller rolling bag is open.

He throws in some clothes, but then it's just weapons: knives, two guns, and a sword. Zipping it up, he sets it perpendicular on top of mine and straps it on.

"Let's go," he breathes.

"Where?" I ask, panic seeping in.

"We'll figure out, but first step is getting out of the house." I nod, but my breathing is coming fast and I feel cold. Jace places a hand on either side of my face and crunches down to look me in the eye.

"Clary, I can't leave you here. You won't be safe here, hell, I don't think you were ever safe here. We need to go. I know this is hard and sudden, but this is the only chance we're going to get. Can you do it?"

"Free?" I breathe. Jace smiles.

"Free." I nod. He take my hand and the handle of the suitcase with the other. Jace leads me down to a side exit of the house. The tension in his hand getting tighter with every step. He glances around each corner before we continue. When we make it to the car, I let loose a sigh, but Jace is still strung tight. We drive away and I share a parting glance at the only house I knew.

"Goodbye," I whisper, before looking front again.


	15. Chapter 15: First Time

**AN: Confession time: the rest of the story is already written, I just have to post it. Because of that, I will mostly likely post the other two chapters today. I'm a reader too and I want to make you happy.**

**Disclaimer: Confession, I do not own any copy righted characters or other stuff that is owned by someone else.**

**Chapter 15: First Time**

"What are we doing here?" I ask as the car pulls to a stop. It's not the nicest neighborhood.

"Ditching the car," Jace answers, nervously glancing around before setting his gaze back to me.

"How are we going to go anywhere without a car?"

"We'll take the bus," he point at the stop a bit in front of us. "The car has GPS, as soon as they know we are gone, Valentine will run it and follow it here. We need to be gone before that."

"Okay," I nod. Everything is so overwhelming at the moment, I decide not to process anything, just do what Jace says.

"We'll need to leave our cell phones for the same reason, so anything you need off of it or you don't want your dad to find, do it now. We have two minutes till the next bus." I nod again and pull up Maia's number. I write her information on a piece of paper before adding Father's and Jon's. I scroll through my pictures till I see the one of my mother's card. I write that information too and then toss the phone on the floor of the car.

"Done?" Jace asks. I nod and get out of the car. I stuff the rest of the art supplies I had bought yesterday, and was still in the car, into my backpack and the canvas in my suitcase. Jace is still looking around wildly and I don't quite feel safe out in the open like this. The bus pulls up as we arrive at the stop. Jace pays with cash and sits next to the window after putting our bags up, leaving me on the isle.

My heart rate is erratic and my leg starts bouncing. Jace reaches over and takes my hand.

"It's going to be okay," he whispers to me.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Jace glances around, then meets my eyes.

"Later," he says. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, when the bus pulls to a stop, Jace nudges me and starts to get up. We disembark in another neighborhood that is a little sketchy.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," I mumble and Jace smirks.

"Do you know what's great about these places?" he asks, tugging me towards a strip mall. "All the cameras around here have already been broken or didn't work to begin with." I gasp at the thought: he does want any trace of us.

"How may I help you, sugar?" a woman says behind the counter. She is over six feet tall with quite a lot of makeup.

"Just looking," Jace says before pulling me down an aisle. He pulls two packages down from a shelf and holds one on either side of my face. He looks back and forth before handing one package to me and puts the other back. He starts looking for something else. I glance at the package.

"Change It Up," it reads, "Great wigs for a night out or to wear day after day." There was a check mark next to the word 'Brown.' I glance up as Jace is heading back to me. He pulls me up to the counter along with the selected items: two brown wigs, two smaller packages that looked like it had netting, and a wide tooth comb. Jace pays with cash again.

"You mind?" he ask the woman. She nods her approval and he rips open one of the small packages. He pulls something out and then turns to me.

"Sweetheart, this is wig cap, it'll keep your hair out of the way. Let me help you with it," Jace says before pulling it over my head. He fixes it over my head, all my hair piled inside. He turns and grabs the wig before putting it on. Yanking on the hairs to make it look good, Jace steps back to take a look. Dark brown strands frame my face, it makes my vision feels off.

"It'll work," he says before grabbing the bags. Fifty dollars appear on the counter. "We were never here," he says to the clerk. She smiles.

"Who?" The money disappears and Jace leads me out.

It's two buses later and an eight block walk, when we stop in front of a run down motel. Jace turns toward me.

"Clary, go in and ask for one room, for one night, here's money, okay?" Jace asks.

"I'm going in alone?" Jace sighs.

"Yeah, sorry. It's better this way. One room, one night. Don't make them laugh, don't be rude, just average. Nothing memorable." I nod and take the money.

There is a girl at the counter when I walk in, she doesn't look up. She doesn't look much older than I am, though the bubble gum she's chewing and the trashy magazine she's reading don't really make her seem all that mature. She looks like she could be pretty, but the amount of makeup is throwing it off along with her eyebrows that are too dark for her obviously bottle blonde hair.

"Excuse me," I say. She looks up, rolling her eyes. She doesn't say a word just stares. "I need one room for tonight."

"Name?" she says and pulls a dusty book towards her. Name? Oh no...I don't know what to say. All I can think is Clary, Clary, Clary. She looks up at me again. "First time?" I don't know what she means, but I nod. "We get a lot of those," she smiles. "I'll put you as Jane Smith, very common here." She jiggles through the keys. "Twenty bucks?" I hand her the money and she gives the key. "Room 42, just around the side," she point, "it's a bit lower key." She winks, but turns back to her magazine.

I stumble out into the cold, it's starting to get dark. I see Jace standing in the corner and all but run to him.

"Room 42," I say, then start walking in that direction. Everything has changed so fast.

Once locked in the room, I feel less exposed but my nerves are still jittery.

"How did it go? With the clerk?" Jace asks, sitting facing me on the only bed in the room.

"She asked for a name and I froze. Then she asked if it was my 'first time,' I don't know what she was talking about, but I said yes. She said they got a lot of those and then put me in as Jane Smith. I...I don't really know," I say. Jace is smirking at me.

"You did great princess and," he chuckles, "she thinks you're a prostitute."

"What?"

"First time in a sleazy motel for just one night, yea well most people are here for one of two reasons and the first is very popular."

"What's the second?"

"The reason we're here." That wipes the smile off his face. "We need to talk about it Clary."

"Why did you call me sweetheart in the beauty store?" I ask. Maybe not the most important issue, but it's been bugging me. "You never have called me sweetheart." Jace chuckles.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to say your name in front of the clerk and some stupid pet name was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Oh." Jace smirks.

"So our plan," he starts, serious once more.

"Yea, I got nothing." Jace chuckles.

"Let's start with what we know. By now, Valentine knows we have left and is most likely trying to hunt us down. Being found is to be avoided. We need to leave town, probably leave the country. For that we need money. I have some stashed away, do you have any?"

"500 bucks stashed in Simon's old porch."

"Who knows about it?"

"No one, I didn't even tell Simon."

"Ok, we have enough to get out, but not disappear. We can run for a while on what we have, but if we don't have some major money, chances are he'll find us within six months."

"How do you know all this?" I ask. "The bus routes, the beauty shop, the sleazy motel…"

"Mr. Wayland was very extensive when training me," Jace says. "But as for bus routes and such...well, I always planned on getting out one day, I just never had a reason." I nod.

"Ok, so we need more money," I say, pulling us back on track.

"Probably fake documents to get out too."

"Ok, but how…" I pause, then look into Jace with a blinding smile. "Mom."

"What?"

"Just hear me out. She will do anything to take down Father's organization, _anything_. So we giver her the information, but for money and documents. She goes and takes down Father, essentially stopping him from being able to come after us and we get away. No mom, no Father, and _no Jon_." The wheels turn behind his gold eyes.

"What if she won't pay for it?"

"She has become a monster to destroy him, she'll be willing to pay to do it."

"What if she won't let us go?"

"Then she doesn't get information."

"What if she wants to come after us after it all, find her daughter?"

"We will have already disappeared, she can't find us." He's thinking and thinking.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes," he replies. "We will reach out to her in the morning. You should get some sleep. It's been a long day and tomorrow won't be any better." I slide off the bed and go to change in the bathroom. In the mirror, I have brown hair. It doesn't look too bad, but it doesn't look right. I sweep it off and put it on the counter, before changing.

Jace smiles when I come out. He's just in a pair of basketball shorts. He smirks at my gaze and tilts his head to the bed.

"Let's get some sleep," he chuckles.


	16. Chapter 16: Deal with the Devil

**AN: Last real chapter, the next will be mostly epilogue stuff. Let me know if you have questions and thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If someone else copy righted it, then it's not mine.**

**Chapter 16: Deal with the Devil**

"Mom?" I say into the cheap, pay-as-you-go cell phone Jace had bought.

"I was wondering when you would call," she replies. "Come to your senses?" Bile rises in my throat, but I swallow it down.

"I will give you the information you want, but I need something in return."

"And that is?" she replies lazily and I can hear her smirk.

"Money and documents including plane tickets to get out of the country for Jace and me." She silent for a long time. I start picking at a whole in my jeans, nervousness taking over.

"How much money?" she asks finally and there is no hint of her previous amusement.

"Eight hundred thousand." She whistles.

"You don't come cheap, do you? And what makes you think I have that kind of money at my disposal?"

"Do we have a deal?" I choose to ask rather than play any more games.

"Can you be reached at this number?"

"Yes."

"I will call you back in 30 minutes." She disconnects and I slump down to the floor.

"You okay?" Jace asks, exiting the bathroom. I nod.

"I want to be done."

"Sorry, princess, we're just starting."

"You need a new nickname, I'm pretty sure the king has disinherited me by this point." Jace crotches down.

"You'll always be my princess." I roll my eyes, but allow him to pull me off the floor. We sit on the bed and start picking at the food Jace had brought back. "How did it go?" he asks, trying to pretend to be causal. His eyes are on the orange he's peeling, but feel him watching me all the same. I sigh.

"I don't know. She said she'll call back in a half an hour."

"Well we didn't expect her to have it ready right then. It'll be fine, just relax." I roll my eyes.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I could think of a few ways," he winks. I blush scarlet. He leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Come on princess, I know just what you need." I suck in a breath and he falls back with a chuckle. I shoot him a glare.

"You know what?" I say, irritation seeping into my voice. "You can just say something like that then walk away." He raise an eyebrow at me, a challenge. I lean forward fast and press my lips to his hard. One of his hands immediately goes to the back of my neck, cradling my head to his. My teeth gaze his lip and he groans. I smile, then push away from him. I stand and take a step away, before turning back to him.

"See? Isn't very nice is it?" I say, before turning to walk to the bathroom. I only make it a step, before Jace's hands are on my hips, turning me back to him.

"You're not getting away that easy," he says pushing me against the wall. His lips meet mine again and we battle for dominance. I lose, mewling softly into his lips as how whole body presses against mine. I don't know how long we kiss or how we ended up on the bed, but I'm completely lost when the cell starts ringing. Jace pulls away and I pout, trying to pull him back.

"Clary," he reprimands. I sigh and take a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"I was starting to think you didn't want my help," Mom's voice comes from the other end of the line.

"Does that mean we have a deal?" I clarify.

"I understand your need to get away from Valentine, but I'm unsure why you won't just join me." I take a breath and Jace places an arm around me.

"The deal is money for information. I don't want to join anyone. I just want out."

"Very well. Meet me at the place I took you for your fifth birthday in exactly one hour. Be ready to share all. And Clarrissa, do not double cross me." I recognize the dangerous edge in her tone, just like Father's. I gag as bile rises in my throat and drop the phone. She had ended the call after her parting words, but the room is still spinning.

"Clary? Clary! What did she say?" Jace is kneeling in front of me, concerned.

"She's just like him," I whisper. Jace pulls me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me firmly.

"It's okay," he tells me. Snuggling my face into his chest, I breathe, trying to regain my equilibrium. I don't succeed, but I gain enough to step back.

"She says she'll do it and we'll meet her in an hour."

"Where?"

"The old amusement park, the one that went out of business some ten years ago." Jace nods. He looks me over once before sitting me on the bed and packing everything up.

Once everything is ready, Jace leaves me in the room with the bags and the wig back on. He returns fifteen minutes later with a beat up car.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"I borrowed it," he answers, loading the suitcases into the back. He hands me the room key, "Go check out, _Jane,_" he smirks, "I'll meet you around the front." I take the key and head over to the "front desk."

The same girl is sitting there reading the same magazine. I slip the key onto the desk.

"You're all good," she says, without looking up. I walk out and into the stolen car. When did my life get so crazy?

We arrive at the amusement park ten minutes early. Jace's eyes shift over the area, taking everything in and calculating. He straps a gun to his ankle and places another in the waistband of his pants at the center of his back. He laces the inside of his dress jacket with throwing knives. When he meets my worried glance, he smiles.

"Just a precaution," he says, but it feels like so much more.

"Are we going to battle?" I mean it as a joke, but my voice quivers. He pulls me to him in a tight hug before looking into my eyes.

"We are going to get through this." I merely nod. I jump when the phone rings in my pocket. I put it to my ear, but before I say anything, I hear,

"Merry go round," then the call is disconnected. Jace nods and we head to the center of the park.

"So you came," Mom says as we approach. She's sitting side saddle on one of the fake horses.

"We have a deal," Jace says beside me.

"Why of course, right down to business." She slides off the horse, striding towards us. "Out of the country isn't very specific, where am I arranging travel to?"

"United State," Jace doesn't miss a beat.

"That's a big place, where specifically?"

"Just get us in and we'll take care of the rest." Mom smirks at Jace's response as if she expected nothing less.

"Very well. We need pictures for the passports and while my man is finishing them up, we can have a little Q & A about Valentine." She takes a photo of each of us with her phone-I remove the wig for mine-then sends them off. She hands me a packet of papers.

"This is the information I need, answer it thoroughly," she says. I start on my homework while Jace stands guard. Some information makes sense: weapon provider, banks that the accounts are in, access codes. Some doesn't: how often Valentine or Jon bring women home or favorite dessert. It goes on for pages and I answer the best that I can. A legal size envelope twirls in her hands when I close the packet. I hold the packet out to her, just out of reach.

"Our deal," I remind her. She smirks at me.

"Here our your documents," she waves the envelope, "I would like to look the information over before giving up the money." My eyes narrow.

"Do no double cross us," my voice taking on the same edge as my parents. "If we can't disappear then we will find other ways to get free from both of you." Mom's dead green eyes, the same shade as mine, but lifeless, narrow at me.

"Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps you are not the same girl. Maybe you are just like them," she says. Jace tenses beside me and I know his hand is on a weapon. Then mom waves her hand and looks away. "No matter," her voice light once more, "sometimes one must make a deal with the devil to get what they really want." She glances over the packet muttering to herself. Finally she looks up. She holds up one finger and disappears into the center of the merry-go-round. Returning, she hands over a briefcase.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Mother says. I nod and take the case. Jace takes me hand and we walk away. After a few steps, a question stops me. I glance at my mother over my shoulder.

"Do you paint anymore?" I ask. Regret flashes in her eyes before its gone.

"Not for a while, haven't had time. After all this, I'll get back into it." I shake my head.

"No you won't," I tell her. "You sold your soul to the devil just to kill one and you can't paint without a soul." I turn and walk away. I'm done, with all of them, and I won't look back.


	17. Chapter 17: Free

**AN: This is it. We're done. But don't worry, I don't plan on being gone long, new idea already brewing. Thank you so much for all your support and kind review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out what I don't own, then I'm afraid there is really no hope of learning it now.**

**Chapter 17: Free**

"Now boarding Flight 8521 service to New York," the attendant called over the intercom. I glance to Jace who nods. I pull a paper from my pocket and dial on the cheap phone.

"Hello?" she answers on the second ring.

"Maia, it's me, Clary."

"Oh my god, Clary, where are you? Your dad came by looking for you and I couldn't reach you anywhere." I choke on my words and a lone tear slides down my cheek

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Are you okay? You sound like you're crying."

"Never better."

"Clary…"

"Maia, I don't have too long, I really need to go, but I just called to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Clary, no. Whatever it is we can work it out."

"Maia, I love you and I will miss you, and I know you would be so happy for me if I could explain everything, but I don't have time for that and I don't even know where I'd start. But I'm moving away, Jace and I. We're getting out and I never plan on see my father again. Please tell Simon, tell him that I'm finally free and he doesn't have to worry anymore."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asks.

"No. I'm...I'm not going to be back."

"Good." I'm taken by surprise. "Go Clary, and don't you worry, we'll all be fine. Be free, you deserve it. And tell Jace he better take good care of you or I will kick his ass." I chuckle.

"I love you, Maia."

"I love you, Clary. Now go, I know you need to. Go and be happy, live for once."

"I will." It felt like I was tearing out my own heart by pressing the button to end the call. My breath becomes ragged. Jace take the phone from me and tosses it in the trash. He take my hand and pulls me towards the gate. We are in the seats and the plane is taking off before Jace relaxes, first time in days.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, squeezing my hand as he uses the other to wipe away a few tears I didn't realize we're there.

"She told me to go. To be free, to be happy," I sob softly to him. Jace nods.

"You are. You are free and I will make sure you stay that way," he vows. I nod.

"I miss her," Jace wraps an arm around me. "But I'm glad I got to say goodbye." Jace smiles, but with the sad golden eye.

"Get some sleep princess. It's going to be a long flight." With that, I lay my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

**Two Months Later**

Jace walks into our apartment, smiling.

"Honey, I'm home," he jokes. I stick my tongue out at him over my shoulder then turn back to my painting. Its a bigger more detailed painting of the drawing I had originally made of Jace for that art class. It's now in oil paint instead of watercolor pencils on the canvas I had brought across the Atlantic. I'm finishing it when Jace comes up behind me.

"It's gorgeous," he says, kissing my neck. "Though what else do I expect when the subject matter is so handsome." I pull my arm back touching the paintbrush to his cheek. He turns me around to face him, pointing at his cheek when his mouth gaping open.

"That's what you get for being so cocky," I tell him. "Now leave me be." He smirks.

"Oh no, princess, you are not getting off the easy." He suddenly picks me up and hauls me over to the couch. Once there he starts ticking me.

"Stop, stop," I beg.

"What was that?" he laughs. I wiggle, hoping for escape, but just end up falling onto the floor. Jace stands back and laughs. I stare for a split second before scrambling off the floor and towards the kitchen, Jace a beat behind me. I reach the sink and grab the nozzle.

"Clary," Jace warns, but it's too late, I spray him in the face. He take a step back, then charges through the water to turn it off. He cages me against the sink, one eyebrow raise.

"I was just trying to get the paint off," I reply innocently. Jace nods.

"Alright then." He lets me think I won for a single second, before throwing me over his shoulder. I try to get away with no luck. He lets me down once he's standing in the shower. My eyes widen when I realize his intention. I reach for his hand, but he quicker and the water is pouring over both of us in our clothes.

"Satisfied?" I ask. He smirks.

"Almost." He pushes my back against the shower wall and then kisses me hard. Okay, maybe him getting even isn't so bad.

"We're safe," he whispered as I cleared the dishes away after dinner.

"What was that?" I asked turning back to him.

"Sit," he requested. Once I was, he continued, "I looked into what happened with your family. I waited for a while to make sure I could do it without it being traced. I found out that about a week after we left, your mother striked. It was a huge power play and the sources didn't have a lot of information. But what we do know was the police were called when quite a few neighbors heard what turned out to be a gun battle. By the time the police got there, the house was on fire. It took hours to put it out. Afterwards, among the dead, you father, mother and brother were identified. I'm sorry."

"I'm not," I tell him. "This is the world they chose to live in and it killed them. And they stopped being family to me a long time ago. Plus, like you said, that means we're safe." Jace nods and hugs me tight.

"Right you are Jane," he replies. I roll my eyes.

"Four months," I mutter to myself. We had received new identities a month back after Jace had gotten in contact with the "right people." Of course we didn't necessarily get to choose our new name. In four month I could legally change my US name "Jane" to "Clary," the wait being enforced as a precaution as the methods to get said identity wasn't strictly legal. I couldn't wait, but Jace liked to poke fun.

Laying in bed that night, cuddled in Jace's arms, I let loose a sigh of relief. It was really over.

"Thank you," I whispered. Jace looked down at me.

"For what?"

"For being my escape. For getting me out of there. For...well for everything." Jace smiles.

"Best thing I ever did."

"I love you."

"I love you too princess." I smile at the nickname that I couldn't shake, but now wouldn't want to. Guess it turns out I was wrong in what I told my Father when he assigned me a bodyguard, I did need Jace and I'm not going to ever let him go.


End file.
